I should let them go
by inandout
Summary: CHAPTER 18! After OotP, and Harry is still sort of dealing with Sirius' death. How will Ron and Hermione react when he tries to push them away? What about Ginny? a struggling fic writer... plz RR.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: I dunno… I started to do a DM/HG one… but it just wasn't going in the right direction… so hopefully this RW/HG one will be better… seeing as I like them better together anyway…

Chapter 1:

Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. As usual, he had been confined to his room by the Dursleys. He was spending too much time thinking about everything last year. _Sirius_. The name came into his head, uncalled for. He had managed to get over his grief for his godfather's death, but his heart still ached for his parents' friend that he never really had time to get to know. There were times when Harry would see a letter from him, and he'd be reduced to tears, and there were other times when there was just a dull ache.

He hadn't really been keeping in touch with Ron or Hermione, though they had been both sending him letters. Getting up from his bed, Harry reached over to his desk, taking their letters. He began to read them again, for probably the hundredth time.

__

Dear Harry,

Hey, how's it going? Things here are boring. Fred and George have already moved out, setting up their business and all. They want me to say "Thanks". Don't know what for though.

Been playing Quidditch for hours everyday, for lack or anything else to do. Ginny and I are both improving, I think. It's been taking my mind off… things.

Harry felt a pang as he realised how long it had been since he had last played.

Mum says you'll be coming for the last two weeks. Can't wait to see you. Ginny's been great… she's just not you. Oh, and 'Mione'll be coming too.

See you soon!

From, Ron

It was already the last couple of days of the third last week, and there was still no word from Remus or Dumbledore about when he'd be going to the Burrow. Sighing in frustration, he turned to Hermione's letter.

__

Dearest Harry,

We're in France at the moment, and we've been seeing so many interesting things. There's this tower, the Eiffel Tower. Did you know that there are 1665 steps to the very top, but that you are only allowed to go up 704. And it's 300.51 metres, though it sometimes changes depending on the temperature.

Anyway, enough about me. How have your holidays been? Hope your Aunt and Uncle aren't treating you too bad. Hear that you'll be going to the Burrow soon. Well, I'll see you there.

I wish I could write more, but Paris is the only place in France where they have an owlery, so I have to send it now.

Just a quick reminder that you should be doing some reading BEFORE we go back to school.

Harry smiled. Trust Hermione to bring up school.

__

Well, I'll see you at the Burrow!

Love, Hermione

Harry looked out the window. These were his friends, and he hadn't bothered to reply to either of them. He mentally kicked himself. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but after everything that happened with Sirius… he couldn't risk losing them. He didn't have a choice. He just had to let them go… do it all on his own. He had to defeat HIM in the end. They'd already done so much for him, and he didn't want them to do anymore. If he just let them go…

****

A/N: So how was that? shrug I dunno really where I'm going with this… next will be in Ron's POV… I love Ron!!! =)


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Thanks to _Tarnished Soul_ for your really positive comments. I'm sort of just starting out with the whole fic writing thing… but I sorta liked my start… so thanks for reviewing! =)

Well, here's Chapter 2… hope it lives up to your expectations! =/

Chapter 2:

Ron looked at his calendar. Only two more days before Harry was coming. He was really looking forward to it, seeing as Quidditch with Ginny was getting boring because he already knew all her moves. He was itching to play chess with Harry, if only for the satisfaction of winning. _And if Harry's here that means Hermione will be here too_, he heard a voice inside him say. At the thought of Hermione he smiled. He had been thinking about her a lot. After everything that had happened at the Department of Mysteries, Ron figured out that he had almost lost her, and he had come to the conclusion that he had to talk to her about a lot of things.

Ron looked over to his desk, groaning as he saw the list of homework that he had made. Even after the whole ordeal, the teachers hadn't let up one bit about homework. Snape's work was the worst: five essays on something. _What was I supposed to do for Snape again?_ Ron groaned in frustration. He had wanted to start this year off better than he usually did, but it didn't look like it would happen. Snape would probably just take off a couple of hundred points for failing to complete his work. Ron sighed. He couldn't wait till Harry and Hermione got here. He had done some of his work already, but it was proving to be very difficult because he couldn't quite remember everything. It sounded like a good idea to milk Hermione's brain again.

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley's voice floated up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Lunch is ready if you want it. I'm just popping over to Grimmauld Place… Ginny's outside flying. Please remind the girl that she needs to eat."

By now, Ron was downstairs, peering over his mother's shoulder, to see a plateful of corned beef sandwiches. _Great. Corned beef sandwiches. Again._ He gave his mum a small smile. "Thanks Mum," he said weakly. "Yeah, I'll call her in."

Satisfied that she could rely on her youngest son, she Flooed over to Grimmauld Place, saying clearly, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Serving himself two sandwiches, with a look of distaste on his face, he took his plate outside. "Gin! Lunch!"

Ginny looked down at Ron from where she was flying. "What is it?" she asked.

"Corned beef sandwiches," he said, sighing.

Ginny laughed. "I'll be down in a moment." And with that, she flew for a couple more minutes, doing some turns and loops.

Ron watched his sister, impressed. She had come a long way, and he felt a twinge of jealousy as he realised that she was probably better than him at handling her broom. Shoving that thought away, he looked down at his now empty plate, and went back inside to get some more. No matter how much he hated them, he couldn't not eat.

A large snowy owl came and knocked on the window.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Ron, as he let Harry's owl inside. He noticed the piece of parchment tied to her leg, and noticed that there were three, one for Ginny, one for Hermione and one for him. _'Bout time he replied,_ thought Ron.

As Ginny came in through the door, she saw Ron with Hedwig. "Ooh! Has Harry owled us anything?"

His eyes transfixed on his letter, he handed Ginny's to her without a word.

__

Dear Ron,

Sorry I never replied sooner. I guess I'm still dealing with… everything. Hope Gin's alright with you there.

How have your holidays been? Sorry to sound so blunt, but when are you rescuing me from here? When you told me about going to the Burrow, I couldn't wait, but no one's owled me with any details.

Ron gasped. Tonks and Mad-Eye were supposed to go and deliver the message. If they hadn't made it that would mean that… No. He wasn't going to think like that. Ron turned his attention back to Harry's letter, making a mental note to ask his mother.

__

Until you mentioned Quidditch, I had no idea how much I missed playing. Now, I can't wait to get there and play with you and Ginny. Not sure how good my flying will be now, though.

Not much else to write… seeing as nothing's happening here with the Dursleys. See you soon… Hopefully.

Harry.

The letter wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. When no reply had come from Harry, Ron had freaked, thinking that those Muggles had done something to him. But no, this letter was a good sign.

Scrounging around under the bench, he came up with some treats for Hedwig, before awkwardly telling her thanks. Harry swore that she understood human speech, but Ron still wasn't too comfortable with the idea. Heck, half the time HE didn't understand what people were going on about, and here he was, a HUMAN! Hedwig's amber eyes seemed to laugh at him.

"Go back to Harry and tell him thanks," he muttered, "if you can speak human too." He looked over to his sister, who was pouring over what looked to be a 3 foot parchment.

__

Great. Just great. Your best friend is more interested in your sister than he is in you. No mention to ME about how I am. Just "Hope Gin's ok."

Stop being a jealous prat. If you could pick anyone to go out with her, it would be him.

So? He could still at least CARE about ME!

Stop being a selfish git.

Ron's war within himself stopped, as he saw his sister brush a tear away from her face. She noticed him watching her, gave him a brief smile, and then ran upstairs to her room.

****

A/N: I was going to include what Harry wrote to Ginny, but then it would have been pretty long… in comparison to the first chapter… so you'll have to wait until the next chapter! =)


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!!! A fan thanks for your really positive comments! This is basically just Harry's letter to Ginny… hope it's ok!!! =/

****

Chapter 3:

__

Dear Ginny,

I'm not sure what to do. Everyone who's ever really cared about me has left me. Gone. And all because of HIM. I've got to protect everyone else I care about, Ron, Hermione… you. I don't want to have to do this… but I do. I'm not sure when I'll see you again, Gin. See, I won't be coming back to Hogwarts this year. Won't even be going o the Burrow. I can't. You've got to understand. I'm sorry.

Listen to me! I don't even know why I'm writing to you, though please don't take that as an insult… it's just that I don't think I see you as Ron's sister anymore, -

Ginny laughed. _At least SOMEONE doesn't._

__

- you're more of a confidant, a friend. I sort of think you understand more than they do, after everything you went through in your first year. Part of me still feels responsible for that, and I don't know what I can do to apologise.

Here, Ginny felt a tear slide down her cheek, and saw Ron watching her. She went upstairs, to the privacy of her room.

__

I'm not sure when I'll ever get to see everyone again. But tell Ron and Hermione that I'll miss them, and that they haven't done anything. It's just something that I have to do.

Ginny, I think it's about time we talked. But since I can't be there with you, I'll just have to write it all down in this letter. Ginny, I really like you. After everything with… Cho… I wasn't sure if I could ever feel for anyone again, but you were there to help me through that. I'm just not sure whether you feel the same way about me. In any case, it can't matter now, since I don't know when I'll be seeing you again. I just want you to know this, so that if something ever happens before I get back…

Ginny shook her head fiercely, her tears falling from her eyes. _He's not going to die. He's NOT going to die!_

Ginny, please don't wait for me… if you do feel for me… you deserve to be happy… and you wouldn't be happy with me. I'm too… complicated. This is all just one big assumption, but part of me hopes that I'm right, so it doesn't seem as if I'm making a complete fool of myself in my last letter to you for a while… Ginny, be happy without me. I'll try to come back, but there's no knowing what could happen from here onwards. If I could promise that I'd be back, I would, but you'd only tell me off for making promises that I can't keep.

Ginny Weasley, I love you with all my heart.

Love forever,

Harry

Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed, and buried her face in her hands, her tears falling freely from her eyes. What was he going to do? Where was he going? She got up, a determined look upon her face. She wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing about it. Even though he said that he didn't know how to tell Ron or Hermione, she knew that she would have to, if she wanted to stop him from doing something stupid.

Ginny bounded down the stairs, not caring that her red-rimmed eyes showed how much she had been crying.

"Ron?" she sniffed.

He was sitting down at the table, eating yet another corned beef sandwich.

Ginny eyed him with a puzzled look.

He rolled his eyes. "What else am I supposed to eat? I have to eat these or else I'll STARVE!!!"

Ginny smiled, but then, remembering what she had to tell her brother, her smile faltered.

Ron caught this and immediately knew something was wrong. "Gin?"

Ginny felt tears begin to prickle her eyes again. "It's Harry," she choked out, before breaking down into tears again.

Ron felt his throat constrict. "What about him? He must be fine, he did owl us after all." He tried to sound confident, but inside he felt horrible.

Ginny took in a deep breath. "He's not coming back."

****

A/N: Not much of a cliffie… but I'm writing for those of you who read… so I hope you like this next chappie! =) --inandout


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: I couldn't wait to post this up. It's pretty long, but I hope you like it! PLEASE R+R! It would be MUCH appreciated!

Chapter 4:

Hermione checked her reflection in the taxi mirror before she thanked the driver and paid him. She stood at the gate to her second home, and took a deep breath before she walked up and knocked on the door. She waited for what felt like years, before someone came to answer the door. It was different this time. Usually, she would hear a herd of elephants thundering in the house, and the door would be flung open by a breathless Weasley. This time was different. The door opened slightly, to show Ginny's tear-streaked face. Behind her, Ron stood, motionless.

No words of explanation were needed yet. Hermione hugged Ginny, and sat her down on the couch, while she gave Ron and sad smile. She sat down on the couch beside Ginny, who tried to wipe away her tears.

"Hey," was all Ginny could manage.

Hermione gave her a sisterly smile, and then turned to Ron, who had come to sit next to her. She looked at him, wanting an explanation, but also dreading the words he was going to say.

"He's not coming back is he?" she asked softly.

Ron shook his head. "No. He did owl this over though." Ron reached into his pocket and handed Hermione a piece of parchment.

__

Dear Hermione,

By now you've probably heard from Ginny that I'm not coming back. Don't lecture me please. It's for the best. I've just got to… do some things first, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back.

Look after her. She's going to need you. Look after Ron too. You've both been such great friends. I'm sorry to have to do this. Sorry to myself too. Please don't try and find me. I know you'll try, and you might even succeed, but promise me you won't. I just… need the time alone. I need to figure out things.

If you must know everything, you can ask Dumbledore. Tell him it's ok to tell you, that I want him to. But whatever you do, don't try and find me. If I come back, I'll come back. And if I don't… make sure she moves on, ok?

Take care.

Harry.

Hermione looked up from Harry's letter. "We need to speak to Dumbledore."

"Why? What for?"

The three of them looked up, surprised, finding Mrs. Weasley waiting for an answer. Her face immediately softened when she noticed Ginny's tear-stained face.

"What happened?" Pausing, realisation dawned on her. "It's Harry isn't it?" she asked softly.

Ron nodded, numbly.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and sighed. "I'll be back. I'm going to get Dumbledore." And with a loud crack she apparated from the room.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were on their own again, not knowing how to deal with Harry's decision. Their thoughts were all the same, _Why?_.

A soft hoot came from the window. They all turned to find Hedwig trying to nudge it open. Ron got up and let her fly inside. Her amber eyes had turned dull, and Ron knew that she couldn't find him. He turned to the others. "This is bad. Even Hedwig can't find him."

A small gasp escaped from Ginny. "No. He can't be…"

Hermione got up and went to see Hedwig. She looked into her eyes and noticed the same dullness that Ron had. She absentmindedly stroked Hedwig's feathers, who hooted softly. "What do we do now?"

"We just have to wait for Mum, I guess," replied Ron, his voice distant. He cast a glance at Hermione, and awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ginny happened to glance up at her brother and her friend and smiled to herself. _They took their time. Harry would be so happy for them_. The thought of Harry brought on a fresh flow of tears. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever be able to tell him the truth?

A loud crack interrupted the still silence of the Burrow. Dumbledore gazed at the three of them, through his half-moon glasses. _These three have been through so much_, he thought. _It's my fault that they're in this situation. _He cleared his throat. "I think maybe it is time for me to tell you the reason, though I am not sure whether Harry would want this."

Hermione looked up, acknowledging the Headmaster. "Sir, he did give us permission to ask you, and said that he wanted you to."

"In that case then, it is my duty to tell you." Dumbledore opened is mouth to begin retelling what seemed to be a long story, but he was interrupted by Ron, whose eyes flared with anger.

"Sir, are you saying that you KNEW Harry would do something completely STUPID like this? That you KNEW and you didn't tell anyone?"

Mrs. Weasley cast Ron a look. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Must I remind you that you are speaking to your Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Molly, it's quite alright. He does have the right to be angry with me." Then, turning his attention to Ron, "No, I did not know that he would do this, but I thought as much."

This answer didn't seem to please Ron, but before he spoke in argument, his mother quickly silenced him with a look.

"Now, if I may continue," the Headmaster said, a slight laugh in his eyes. "You might remember Professor Trelawney?"

To this, Hermione muttered in disgust. "That old bat doesn't know a thing about Divination."

Dumbledore regarded Hermione with a laugh. "Of course, I must admit, her divination skills aren't quite as good as great-great-grandmother's. However, she has made two accurate predictions. One of Voldemort's rise, by the escape of Peter Pettigrew. The other one was only known by a few people. It was recorded and stored in a sphere, similar to those that you saw in the Department of Mysteries. This is what Voldemort was looking for." He stopped, to regain his breath, then continued. "No one person was identified, however, it was presumed to mean Harry." He lowered his voice. "It could have been Mr. Longbottom, though."

Hermione looked up. "Why couldn't it be Neville?"

Dumbledore smiled at her with his eyes. "Patience, please, Miss Granger. I'm sure you'd rather hear the prophecy first. Knowing you, you will probably understand why it doesn't seem to be Mr. Longbottom."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sir. Please, continue."

"The prophecy is this:

__

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat in silence, his words playing over and over in their heads.

Then Ginny glanced up, tears in her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "He has to die?" Her tears spilled over, as if even the slightest speculation would make it come true.

Mrs. Weasley made a move to comfort her daughter, but her son was there first. Ron put an arm around his sister's shoulder, not for the first time realising just how small she was.

Hermione, who had been silent, suddenly spoke up. "No. He doesn't have to. It said that 'either must die'. Essentially, he has to kill Voldemort."

Ginny gasped, then covered her face with her hands. "That's just suicide!" she wailed, her voice muffled under her hands.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the room became quiet again. "Not necessarily, Miss Weasley. You yourself have seen how he has defeated Voldemort on numerous occasions. He does have the capability to do it. However, he can't do it on his own."

"Then why's he leaving?" Ron spoke for the first time in a while.

Dumbledore sighed. "He feels like he has already put you through so much, and he does not want anyone he loves to be hurt because of him."

"But we've been perfectly fine battling alongside him before," argued Hermione.

"Miss Granger, look at it from Harry's point of view. He has lost his parents because of Voldemort. He has lost Sirius too. He does not want any of you to be hurt, because he cannot handle the loss and he would blame himself."

"Yeah, but" Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore.

"He needs you now more than ever. I have already discussed this with him, but I feared that he would still do something like this. He must essentially fight Voldemort by himself, but reach that point, he must have the support of his friends. He must have their love."

"'Power the Dark Lord knows not'," whispered Hermione.

"Indeed, Miss Granger, indeed."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sat around Dumbledore, thinking this over. They loved him. They were probably the people that loved him the most.

__

I love him, thought Ginny.

****

A/N: So? What do you think? Please, please, please, please R+R… it really pushes me to write more and helps me write a little better… Not sure when I'll get the next chappie done, but hopefully I do it soon! inandout


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Well, here comes chapter 5… hope you like it! Thanks to all you LOVELY people for you reviews!!! All you other people, please follow their example and RR!!! VirginiaLilyPotter713 thanks for your comments! I'm glad you like it! I wasn't really sure where it was going… but I hope you'll stick around to read the whole thing! ShadowOfMoonlight, I take it as a HUGE compliment that you can't wait another minute to read my fic so you put me on your author alert! Lily Dwarf, WOAH! Commanding… hehehe… well, here's 'more' for ya! =) Wobble, I'm glad that you like it!!! Chapter 5 coming right up! Dianne, you've got to be my most consistent reviewer so far! Chapter by chapter comments are nice. Makes me feel a little more worthwhile! =) Glad you like the little Ron convo… I think I got the idea from another fic… but I'm not sure which one… sigh and the reason why Ginny tells Ron is because… =/ you'll find out later! =) In my little head… no one dies yet, so rest assured!

So here we go… Hope this ain't "goony goo goo doo doo"! [Mark Holden Australian Idol]

Chapter 5:

Harry glanced at his watch. _Come on. Stupid train._ He had managed to escape from hell (otherwise known as Number 4 Privet Drive), and had flagged down a taxi. He wasn't travelling with much, just an old backpack with a few necessary items, his wand, some food, a bundle of letters from Sirius, his father's invisibility cloak, his Gringotts key and the photo album of his parents that Hagrid had given him in his first year at Hogwarts. These were all the things that he would need.

Harry glanced at his watch again. Another two hours and the Dursleys would be back. Before they found him gone. They had gone out to celebrate Dudley's birthday, for the fifth time in a month. All the fat pig had to do was blubber like a baby, and his mother would come running to grant his wish. _Where is that stupid train?_

Waiting at Kings Cross Station was proving to be quite boring. He had only been to the station five times, to get to Hogwarts. Now, he didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that Ginny would have gotten is letter by now, and Hermione and Ron would already know. From there, he didn't know what was happening at the Burrow, but they hadn't asked him anyway. His only regret was having to leave Hedwig behind. She would have attracted too much attention.

A slow chugging of a train neared the station, and Harry sighed in relief. Where ever this train was going to take him, he didn't care. _As long as it's far, far away from here. Far away from all the people I love, from Ginny._ This one thought of Ginny caused his throat to constrict, his eyes to tear.

__

I love her. I've told her. She's just got to get over me.

Stop assuming that she likes you. You're just her brother's best friend. She doesn't see you that way. She is just a good friend who understand feelings a little more than your other friends.

But the way she used to tell me that everything would be ok…

Harry attempted to clear his head. He didn't want to dwell on what he was now considering his 'old life'. It wasn't going to do anything for him if he kept thinking about it. He'd only just change his mind about everything, turn up at the Burrow and tell them it was all a joke. _No, I have to go through with this. I've lost too many people in my life. And Dumbledore didn't help one bit to prevent that. He kept my future, my FATE, a secret from me! If there's one reason that I never go back, it's so that HE can't control my life anymore. God knows, HOW many other things he knows about me._

As Harry stepped onto the train, he noticed a small sign above 'Kings Cross Station, Platform 9': _Heathrow Airport_.

__

That's entirely too convenient, thought Harry, but shrugged off his suspicions. This was a HUMAN world, no magic to speak of.

__

But Voldemort can penetrate into it, a tiny voice argued.

The train started up again, and headed in what seemed to be a southerly direction.

Harry had managed to secure himself a seat, though it was in the middle of two quite large men, and proceeded to delve back into his own thoughts.

__

How am I supposed to fight Voldemort? I mean, I can't do any Unforgivable Curses, and I'm not sure I even want to…

What about what Dumbledore and what he said about OTHER ways to hurt him?

Forget about Dumbledore! He's partly the reason I'm in this position right now! He kept so much a secret from me!

"Excuse me?" The speaker was not heard by Harry, who was still at war with himself.

__

But he's still like a grandfather figure to me.

Yeah, a hell of a grandfather!

Shuttup!

"Excuse me?" repeated the person, this time a little louder.

Harry was jolted out of his argument and he looked up. He was greeted by icy grey eyes, the likes of which he'd seen before, but couldn't quite place. "Uh… sorry?" he mumbled, still unsure of those eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, gesturing towards the now empty seat next to Harry.

He shook his head.

"Can I sit?"

"Yeah, sure," mumbled Harry.

She sat down, rearranging her skirt until it rested flat over her knees. "So… where are you headed?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Uh… Heathrow," he mumbled, unsure whether he should be telling her anything. For all he knew, Voldemort could be watching him right now, thinking that she was a friend of his, and wanting to kill her. Who knew?

__

Dumbledore probably knows more than anyone else…

SHUTTUP! I can do Occlumency. I can do Legilimency. I have more ties to Voldemort than anyone else does!

You keep believing that Lightning Boy.

SHUTTUP!!!

She cleared her throat, trying to attract his attention, again.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked, blushing at his lack of attention to what seemed to be a really pretty girl.

__

WHAT ABOUT GINNY?!?!?

"Where are you headed from Heathrow?" she asked, again, patiently.

"Uh… sorry. I'm… uh… going to Romania…"

She considered his answer. "OK. So where are you REALLY going?"

Harry blushed. "I... uh… don't know."

"So why are you going to the airport?"

"I just caught a random train…" Harry was growing quite suspicious of her constant questioning.

"You're running away?" she asked, interested in knowing his story, but not noticing that she was making him uncomfortable.

"Uh… um…" he stammered, still not sure whether he should trust her.

"You don't know if you can trust me, right?" she continued, reading his thoughts.

He gave her a small smile. "How do you DO that?"

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"Read my mind… know my thoughts?"

She gave a small laugh. "We're in the same boat, you and I."

He gave her a puzzled look. "You're running away too?"

"Yeah, surprises you doesn't it?"

He blushed. "Yeah, a little."

"So why are YOU running away?"

"Friends are… trouble." Harry wasn't sure how much he was going to tell her, but that seemed like a good enough excuse and described his dilemma a little anyway.

"Ah… you picked the wrong crowd?"

"No, not exactly," he replied in a small voice. "I just… don't want them to get hurt because of me."

"You? How could you hurt them?" She paused. "No offence."

"None taken. It's complicated, and doesn't really make any sense, even to me."

They sat in a comfortable silence, before the girl spoke up. "Say, I didn't quite catch your name."

This came as a shock to Harry. How was he to know that Voldemort hadn't planted this girl here to extract all sorts of information out of him, or that he wasn't just in the next train carriage, ready to grab her and torture information out of here? It was better, he figured, to use a different name, something common. "John Smith," he blurted.

She made a face. "Nice name… common though."

He laughed. "Yeah." Just the effect he was hoping for.

"And I'm Jane Doe."

His smile dropped. How did this girl KNOW all this stuff about him? It was starting to get to him. Even with all the weird and wonderful things he'd seen in the past five years, he had never encountered someone who seemed to know what he was thinking, BEFORE he was thinking it. He sighed, and put his hand out. "Harry Potter."

She smiled. "That's better." She grasped his hand in a firm, yet gentle handshake. "I'm Miranda Granger."

****

A/N: phew that was pretty long, but then again, I've had this for a couple of days. Thanks again to all you BEAUTIFUL people who reviewed… hope you like this chappie! And to any new readers? Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! Hope everyone liked this! Sorry about the wait too… =/ I was suffering from a case of "ARGH! I don't know where this story is going, but now, thanks to Mel, I came up with Miranda… who was named after the daughter in _The Tempest_, another Shakespeare play. [Hermione comes from _A Winter's Tale_, according to the Lexicon, but there were only two other names in that: Paulina, which is pretty common, and Perdita… which is just really weird… then again, Miranda is pretty common too… =/]


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Sorry… for the WHOLE weekend we've had nothing but this band competition… so I couldn't update till now. Hope you like this… and yes, Dianne, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will be back next chapter. Thanks for being an ever-faithful reviewer! =) And to everyone else… PLEASE REVIEW ALREADY!!!! =) [Oh yeah, and I've added one minor detail into Chapter 5, which I TOTALLY forgot before… and it adds SOMETHING… so if you want…]

****

Chapter 6:

__

Miranda Granger? thought Harry.

It couldn't be… no. Hermione had always said that her sister was the mousy type, shy under ALL circumstances.

Miranda noticed his shocked face. "What?"

He shook his head. Besides, Hermione's sister would only be 11 this year, and this girl looked around 14, or something. "Sorry, it's nothing."

She laughed. "Ok, whatever."

They settled into a comfortable silence.

__

I have to find out more about this 'Miranda' girl, Harry thought to himself.

"So… where are YOU headed?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She shrugged. "Dunno, as long as I... get away."

He nodded, understanding her situation. "If you don't mind me prying… why'd YOU run away?"

Her eyes became alarmed, but the look disappeared as soon as it came. "Just had to get away from it all, you know?"

Again, Harry nodded. He still wanted to know more, but he figured that he'd have to tell her more, and he still wasn't sure whether he should trust her, or put her into danger. _I just want to TALK to someone about everything!_

"It would be good to talk to someone about all my problems," she pondered, suggestively.

Harry smiled. "Sure, go ahead." As an afterthought, he added, "But don't expect me to tell you anything in return…"

She grinned. "That's cool. I just need to get it all out, you know?"

He made a gesture with his hands, telling her to go on.

"I think it all sort of started during the summer holidays. My older sister is such a cow, and she's constantly bossing me around…"

FLASHBACK

"Miranda! You always watch TV! Do some work around the house for once!" yelled her sister.

"Leave me alone! It's up to an AMAZING scene!" Miranda retorted.

Miranda's sister came storming into the room, grabbed the plug and swiftly pulled it out. "NOW! Go and clean your room. I can't deal with this now, I've got too much going on. Just do what I say!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

"But I am," Mrs Granger said softly, her eyes starting to tear, as she watched her daughters fight. Her husband put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. She turned to her eldest daughter. "Please, stop yelling so much." Then, to Miranda, "Miranda, honey, just do what your sister says, please."

Miranda gave her sister a look, before she burst out into another tirade. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER!" Miranda stormed out of the room, leaving her parents with pale looks on their faces.

Mr Granger turned to his wife. "You don't think…" His voice drifted off. "You don't think…" he repeated.

His wife hushed him, eyeing her other daughter, who was sitting on the couch in tears, Miranda's comment obviously hurting her. "I think it's time."

END FLASHBACK

"So then my parents came into my room and-" Here Miranda began to cry. "And told me that I was a-adopted!" She sniffed, the end of her story apparent.

Harry didn't know what to do. It wasn't often that he was surrounded by crying girls. _Hermione's always really strong and always busies herself with work to distract herself, and Ginny's been around her brothers for so long, there's nothing that can hurt her. _He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders. He tried to comfort her, to soother her. "My parents died when I just after my first birthday," he said softly.

Miranda stopped crying, and looked up. "Sorry. And here I am crying about being ADOPTED!" She let out a small laugh.

"I think we're both as worse off as the other," he said distantly, still trying to get his parents out of his mind.

She sniffed. "I suppose."

Again, they settled into a comfortable silence.

__

I could get used to this, Harry thought. _We can just run away together, look out for each other, maybe…_

__

WHAT ABOUT GINNY, YOU GIT!

I'm leaving that ALL behind. I'm NEVER going back. I'm doing them a favour by doing this. I'll finish him and then let them live their lives. Without me.

****

A/N: That was a bit short-ish… Hope that was ok. It was a bit boring, but sort of necessary to explain Miranda's situation… =/ PLEASE RR!!! =) It makes things a little more positive… and a little more incentive! =) So then I'll write the next chapter… =)


	7. Chapter 7

****

/N: And I forgot to thank harshi before… =) you know I love ya! =) I couldn't wait to post this chapter… seeing as it's pretty crap anyway… =/

Chapter 7:

It was that time again, Diagon Alley. Ron, Hermione and Ginny Flooed there, with Mrs. Weasley, who was watching them like a hawk.

"Now, don't you go wondering off. You all know the current… situation. First up, _Flourish & Blotts_. Do you all have your booklists?"

The three of them nodded, their moods still low after Harry's revelation.

Mrs. Weasley eyed her children, and Hermione, who she had already come to think of as her daughter. "Come on, then." She wasn't sure what to say, since she herself was very worried about him.

Mrs. Weasley hurried off down to _Flourish & Blotts_, leaving Ron, Hermione and Ginny to trail behind.

"How can she seem so happy? Harry's probably going to get himself killed, and here we are, pretending that everything is normal!" Ron was clearly frustrated.

Dumbledore had told them not to breathe a word about Harry's "running away", in case Voldemort got word of it and tried to use that to his advantage.

"Oh, honestly Ron. Leave your mother alone. She's a little like me, needs to busy herself to take her mind of things. Now, come ON!" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him along, following Mrs. Weasley and leaving Ginny behind.

Ginny looked after Hermione and Ron. It was a bit of an irony, the two of them FINALLY getting together, but Harry being… gone.

__

Yeah, he's just GONE. He's going to be OK!

Having reassured herself, Ginny picked up her pace, her eyes searching for a familiar tuft of bright red hair.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and felt herself being pulled down an alleyway. She screamed, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up Weasely," hissed a familiar voice. Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

Her face displayed a mixture of fear and resentment. "What, Malfoy?" she said, harshly.

"I heard Potty's not coming back," he sneered.

"And you'd only know that from your Death Eater father!" she retorted.

"Ooh, touchy."

Ginny tried to pull away from his grasp, but he tightened his grip on her arm. "Where's he going?" he asked aggressively.

Ginny showed a look of defiance on her face. "I'm not telling YOU, Malfoy!"

He raised his wand. "Oh yeah?" he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," she told him.

"Watch me."

Before he could do anything, he heard, "Silencio!", and nothing came out of his mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'd do well never to threaten my daughter again," she said coldly, in a tone that she rarely ever used.

The charm had now worn off, but Draco could only nod in fear. Clearly, he had never been on the receiving end of one of Molly Weasley's overprotective rants.

"Now go home and don't threaten my daughter, or ANY of my children for that matter, EVER again."

Draco scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the alley.

Mrs. Weasley's face softened, as she went to embrace her daughter, who struggled to resist her.

"MUM! I'm alright!"

"Ginny, what did I say about wondering off? Oh, that goodness you're alright." It was obvious that Mrs. Weasley hadn't heard Ginny, or was simply choosing to ignore her.

"MUM!"

Mrs. Weasley was startled out of her mothering, and looked at her daughter alarmed. "What is it, dear?"

"They know," she said softly.

****

A/N: OK… that was really short… and sort of boring… but I promise that the next chapter will be REALLY long and A LOT more interesting!!! =) Keep RR-ing! =)


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!!! =) MUAHZ!

To: padfoot ( ), thanks HEAPS for your really positive and encouraging reviews! =) Hope this chapter is good enough! I'm on a roll at the moment… so I should be updating pretty often. Once I start to lose it… I'll try and make my chapters a bit longer, yeah? =) Badvt, I beg to differ, coz Harry's a teenager, he goes through weirdo mood swings and stuff, so he needs someone to blame everything on, and Dumbledore just happens to be there, so he makes the likely candidate… but thanks anyway! =) Brigid of Co. Mayo, thanks for your info into Hermione's name! I'm really glad that you like my story! =) And NO WAY would I have made it Bellatrix! sassy, here's more Ron for ya! =) well… some anyway…. =) Bland Taste, this is my second fic, but I only did one chapter of the other one. I ditched that one… coz ever though DMHG is fun to right… it just didn't sit well with my obsession with RWHG!!! =) hehehe… so here's the next chappie! =)

Chapter 8:

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Welcome everyone, to yet another year Hogwarts! Before I begin, I'd like to make the usual announcement: First years, you must know that the Forbidden Forest is indeed that, strictly forbidden. That is all." And with a wave of his hand, the Great Hall was filled with "oohs" and "aahs", as a great feast appeared on all the tables.

Usually, Ron would be onto his fifth helping ten minutes into dinner, but this year it was different. _Harry's not here_, he thought to himself. _He's running around England, heading out on a suicide mission or so it seems. He NEEDS us the bloody git! Why won't he let us help him?_

Ron was nudged out of his thoughts by Hermione, who glared at him. It wasn't a threatening glare, because he saw the pain that was reflected in her eyes. She smiled sadly, as she took his hand under the table, and squeezed it gently, reassuring him. _What did I do to deserve her?_ thought Ron. He nodded slightly, telling her that he understood her: _We musn't let on._

He served himself a generous portion of roast. Ron looked over to Hermione's plate, which she had just finished. It didn't look like she had eaten much. Looking over to Ginny's plate, things looked the same. He didn't quite trust himself to eat; his stomach was churning over thoughts of Harry-

He's going to be ok. As long as he doesn't do something stupid, he'll be fine.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Hermione and Ginny get up from the table, until he felt a tug on his hand. The hand that had held that perfect small hand.

Hermione glanced at him. "We're going up to the Owlery."

Without a word, he abandonned his half eaten dinner, and followed the two girls out of the Hall.

They walked in silence, not wanting to say anything. Finally Hermione spoke up, a slight quiver in her voice. "I got an owl before we left this morning."

Ginny and Ron both looked up from their feet. "From who?" asked Ron.

She tried a smile. "It wasn't Harry. It was my parents."

Ron looked back at his feet. "Oh," saying it like nothing else mattered.

There was another silence, before Hermione spoke again. "My sister's run away."

There were tears in her eyes as she said this. Ron took her hand in his own, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sure she'll be ok," he murmured, not really knowing the right words to say.

Ginny eyed her brother. She knew that he didn't know what to do, so she supported Hermione on her other side.

They made it up to the owlery, Hermione sniffling, Ron murmuring, and Ginny deep in her own thoughts.

Hermione checked the owls for any sign of a message from her parents or, should she dare hope, her sister. A small barn owl, tucked away in a corner, was almost overlooked by Hermione. However, in her desperation, she had re-checked them all, and had noticed it in the corner, a small white piece of paper attached to its leg. She carefully untied it, and gasped when she saw the familiar writing.

Hermione, tell Mum and Dad I'm fine. I'm being looked after. I'll be alright. And tell them I'm not going to be you. M.

That was all, but there was enough there for Hermione.

Ginny, who had been reading over her shoulder, spoke up. "What does she mean by she's not going to be you?"

Hermione smiled briefly. "Before I left for the Burrow, she got her letter."

Ron clapped his hands and whooped. "That's amazing. BOTH of you! Wow!" He leaned forward to kiss her, then remembering that Ginny was there, he pulled back, managing to squash their noses together.

Ginny stifled a laugh.

"I wish it was that easy, Ron," Hermione said softly. "She didn't WANT to come."

Ron stopped. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "It's not that easy for us Muggles to suddenly believe that magic exists!" she said, exasperated. "We grow up with stories that witches are big, fat ugly women with warts all over their faces."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Where'd Muggles get THAT impression?" she asked.

Hermione laughed. "My parents were so proud of me when I got my letter, but my sister, she was a little scared. She's only 11 this year, and you wouldn't say she's the brightest. She doesn't trust it all."

"But magic can fix so many problems," Ron argued.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, shut it."

"No, it's alright. For me, it was different. I'd always felt like there was more to the Muggle world than I knew, so when I got my letter, it was more of an adventure for me." She shrugged slightly.

They sat in the owlery for a while, Hermione clutching the small scrap of paper in her hands. Suddenly, she jumped up. "It must be very late. We better get back to the Common Room."

The others agreed silently, and followed her down the stairs, as she led the way.

Once they arrived at the Common Room, Hermione whispering the password to the Fat Lady, "Peaches and cream", they went their separate ways, the girls up to the Girl's Dormitories and Ron, on his own, up to the Boys'.

As he got himself ready for bed, he made the mistake of casting a glance at the empty bed next to him.

HARRY! Come back please! We need you here! I need you here!

Ron had never realised how empty things would be without Harry. He just hoped that it wasn't a foretelling of what was to come. Hermione was his best friend and his 'girlfriend', but sometimes a guy needed a fellow guy's point of view on something. Seamus and Dean already talked to each other about EVERYTHING, and now with Harry gone, Ron would go back to his usual lonely self.

Ron settled himself in bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep, but it wasn't to be.

"Ron!"

Ron jerked his head around. He saw Harry lying on the ground, his shirt soaked in blood.

"Watch out!"

Turning back around to take heed of Harry's warning, he was confronted by Malfoy.

"Crucio!" A jet of light came out the tip of his wand, but Ron rolled aside, thanking the numerous hours of Quidditch over the summer that he landed without so much as a bruise.

As he got up, Ron noticed someone lying down a couple of metres away from him, their brown hair matted with blood.

"NO!" he yelled. It couldn't be… Dodging all the other Death Eaters, he reached the person, and turned their body over. To his surprise, and withheld relief, it wasn't Hermione, but someone else.

Her eyes fluttered open, her icy grey irises-

Ron woke up with a jolt. There was something about those eyes… only they weren't usually on a girl… they were on a certain Slytherin.

****

A/N: Ok… I have no real idea where this is REALLY going… well actually I do. But just not chapter by chapter… Well, hope you like this chap, coz I rewrote it coz it was moving TOO quickly, but now I hope it's ok. Please RR! =)


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Thanks to Dianne, who, as usual, is the forever faithful reviewer! =) To Lily Dwarf, whatever gave you that idea?!?! And finally, to padfootgurl89, thanks for your really nice comments! =)

And drum roll please here's Chapter 9!

Chapter 9:

"Hermione!" Ron yelled up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories. NO one replied, so he yelled again.

Hermione stumbled down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She tripped on the last stair, Ron running to catch her as she fell. She fell into hi arms.

Ron held her there, a little longer than was necessary. Hermione jumped out of his arms, her eyes now wide.

Ron coughed, not quite sure what to do his hands.

Hermione looked at him expectantly, but he was still lost in the memory of having her in his arms.

"Ron," she said impatiently.

He shook his head, trying to focus on the situation at hand. "I had a dream… I don't know if it means anything but… Harry… me… grey eyes…"

"Woah. Ron, slow down," she said soothingly. Hermione lead him over to the couch, and there they sat, in front of a roaring fire, waiting for Ron to calm down.

"You okay now?" she asked, her voice filled with concerned. Ron took a deep breath, his senses deeply aware of the hand the she had placed over his own. "Well… uh…" he stammered.

As if aware that he was slightly uncomfortable, Hermione moved away from his, colour rising in her cheeks. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Ron cast a quick glance at her, out of the corner of his eye. "Don't be," he said quietly.

There was a comfortable silence between the two best friends.

"I had this dream. Harry was there and me, and I thought you were too. Your body was lying there." He sobbed back his tears, remembering his feelings throughout the dream. "I thought I'd lost you."

Hermione shushed him. "Shh. It's okay. I'm alright," she whispered.

Ron nodded, brushing his tears away. "Sorry."

They sat there, again in silence, the warmth of the fire comforting them.

Hermione stood up abruptly. "Well… uh…"

"'Mione, we've got to talk." Ron grasped her hand and she sat back down.

"What about?" she asked, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"Well, I don't want to lose our friendship, but I-"

"Ron! I've got it!"

Ron shook his head. "What?"

"Grey eyes! Ron, who do we know that has grey eyes?"

His thought after he woke up came back to him. "Malfoy," he said with disgust. In all the anxiousness, he had completely forgotten that.

"Exactly. If only Harry-" She looked over at Ron, her eyes brimming with tears.

"'Mione, he'll be okay," he said, reassuring her, but also trying to reassure himself. "He's been fine for the past five years."

"I'm just afraid that he might… we're not there Ron. We've always been there, talking him out of doing anything stupid…"

"He'll be fine," Ron said, firmly.

Hermione nodded, then, wiping away the tears from her eyes, she said, "We're going to have to do research, about this Malfoy business. It mightn't mean anything, but we better just make sure, ok?

Ron nodded. _She's getting carried away_.

Coming out of Potions, Ron complained to Hermione. "Snape is so bloody annoying. ONE little mistake and he's hounding us like a bloody bloodhound!" He turned to Hermione, only to discover that she was gone. _Oh yeah_, he thought. _RESEARCH_. With that thought, he trudged off to the library. There, he found Hermione frantically leafing through volumes of old dusty books.

"There was something, I read it before, but I can't remember where!" Hermione was clearly stressed.

Ron gently grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Calm down, love. Just try to remember." He lowered her down onto a seat.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, unconsciously tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "There was something about the Malfoys having a half blood child, but I can't remember if it was a girl or a boy." She paused, still focusing, trying to sort out her thoughts. "I've got it!"

And without a word to Ron, she scrambled up from her chair, and rushed down one of the numerous aisles, in search of the perfect book.

Ron was curious, but he knew better than to disturb her when she was like this.

Hermione came dashing back to the table, and plonked a heavy book on it, a cloud of dust rising out from the volume. She leafed through it until she came to the right page, and pointed to a short paragraph. "Here. It says right here.

__

The whereabouts of the halfblood daughter of Narcissa Black Malfoy is unknown, though it has been speculated that she was adopted by a Muggle family after being put up for adoption through the Muggle adoption system. It is uncertain as to whether or not she will become a witch, but evidence shows that the blood from the Black family, one of the most pureblood families in England, should lead her to become a very intelligent witch. The question remains, however, as to whether the Malfoy or Black family will acknowledge her existence if she does indeed reenter into the Wizarding World. "

Hermione looked up from the book. "There. Now, what do you think?"

Ron looked slightly confused. "If this is true, what does she have to with everything? With Harry?"

Hermione considered his question.

"What's going on?"

Ron and Hermione looked up, to find Ginny. "Uh…" stammered Ron.

Ginny gave Ron a stern look. "I'm in this too," she said firmly.

Ron relented, though still unsure about whether he should put his sister in danger yet again.

Hermione, with permission from Ron, quickly filled Ginny in, showing her the passage.

Ginny took all this in, without asking any questions. "I think Malfoy's sister is going to come… and pretend to help us, and then report all our plans to Vol- You-Know-Who."

Hermione thought about this, but dismissed it, saying, "She should only be 11 now," as she looked down at the girl's birthdate. "If she HAS been accepted into a school, she should already have been admitted. And then, we don't know whether or not the Malfoys want to use her as a spy."

Ron nodded at this. "Well, just in case, do any of our First years have Malfoy eyes?" he asked Hermione.

"No… I don't think so."

"Well, I think we should just keep our eyes and ears open," said Ginny, offering the most practical suggestion.

The others nodded in agreement, images of a female Draco floating in their heads as the headed out of the library. Other thoughts were present, but the most prominent one was whether or not Ron's dream could really mean anything, or if they were just being too suspicious of every little sign. Or what if Voldemort was doing what he did to Harry: manipulating his dreams so they'd fall into a trap?

Back at the Common Room, Hermione smiled at Ron. "What were you going to say last night? About… us?"

Ron blushed. "It was nothing, don't worry." He wasn't entirely sure whether Hermione was actually his girlfriend, although he liked the sound of it, so he used it anyway.

Hermione looked up at him sceptically, before lightly kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

Ron was taken aback by this. "For what?"

"Telling me everything's going to be okay, for being the best friend that you are."

Ron couldn't stand it anymore, so he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, brushing them slightly over, before standing up abruptly to run up the stairs.

"Ron!" Hermione called after him

He froze, half-way up.

"That was nice," she said shyly.

****

A/N: phew that was a pretty loong chappie. Hope it was good for everyone! =) PLEASE review guys!!!! =) well, I reckon that's a little confusing, coz I'm getting a little confused. It's been a long time coming, and it should be better because of it… but it's not. =( Anywayz, next chappie will make things a little clearer… just hope that it makes you want to find out what happens in the end… instead of just stopping there… =/ inandout


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N: I've been neglecting this sort of… and I'm trying to make my chapters a little more interesting… so it might take just that little bit longer to make 'em good. At least I hope they turn out good anyway. =/ Lily Dwarf, thanks, I wasn't sure whether or not to put in the kiss, but now I'm sort of stuck in what to do… but thanks! WOOHOO! I've been given a JKR comparison! =)

Chapter 10:

Harry and Miranda had been sleeping at various places, not wanting to go to a hotel or anything to attract attention.

"THIS bench looks more comfortable!" argued Miranda.

Harry seemed defiant about having the park bench near the light. Warmer or something. Harry shook his head. "It's too out in the open!"

"Oh, and you're light bench isn't," she retorted.

Harry sighed. "Ok, fine."

Miranda gave him a triumphant smile, trying to rub it in. For the past few nights she had successfully manipulated harry into agreeing to everything she said. "So… what's up for tonight?"

They had been spending the last couple of days walking around London, after their decision NOT to leave the country. They realised that there were quite a lot of people like them, kids who had run away from home for various reasons. Most were quite happy to let them share a cosy spot, but only for a night. They had had no luck tonight in finding a charitable friend.

In response to Miranda's question, Harry shrugged. "I don't know. You want to… um… talk?"

Miranda sat still on the bench. "You never tell me anything, so… I thought that you would have told me a LITTLE bit about you by now…"

Harry thought about this. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her yet, or whether he would be putting her in danger. He had been watching his back ever since he set out on this 'adventure', even more so now that he had to look after Miranda. He didn't give her a reply, just sat, silent, looking at his hands.

Miranda took his silence as a 'no'. She sighed, slightly annoyed. "Ok, no matter how much you don't tell me, I think I'll just end up speaking for the both of us. I don't like to keep things to myself. I need to talk about them. Usually, I would be talking to my best friend, Angie, but she's not exactly here right now. You know, she's probably the only reason why I DIDN'T want to leave, but I knew I had to."

Miranda continued her rambling, while Harry nodded occasionally, immersed in his own thoughts.

__

Ron and Hermione should be back at Hogwarts by now. Even if they don't tell anyone, it's going to be quite obvious that I'm not there. I wonder how Ginny is…

Stop thinking about her! You've got Miranda now!

Yeah, and I can't even trust her!

Harry shook his head, clearing his conversation with himself.

Miranda stopped and looked over at him. She gave him a quizzical look. "You ok?"

Harry nodded, a smile plastered on his face.

She accepted this, and went back to talking about her best friend, Angie.

Going back to his own thoughts, Harry pictured Ginny in his mind. No matter what happened with Miranda, who wasn't really the type of girl he's usually go for, he would always love Ginny. The first the thing that came into his mind was her long mane of fiery red hair. He imagined his hands-

__

Stop it, you perve!

No matter how much he loved her, he could never forget that Ginny was his best friend's sister, which made her something of a sister to him too. And, although he didn't have a REAL sister of his own, he knew that it wasn't right to love your sister in the way that he loved Ginny. Not to mention the fact that Ron would probably do something painful to Harry if he ever found out.

Harry tried to concentrate on what Miranda was saying, wanting to at least give her the courtesy of SOME input into the conversation.

"-and she's always so bossy. She's so smart and doesn't understand that everyone else isn't as smart as her! What I find so frustrating, is that when she gets stressed, she ALWAYS gets angry at me! I mean, I haven't done anything to her for her to get angry at me, but apparently my just being there is enough to drive her crazy! Now you understand what I've been going through?"

Harry nodded, her description reminding him of someone… "This is your sister, right?" he asked weakly.

Miranda threw her hands up in the air. "YES! I've only been going on about Janey for the past ten minutes!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. _It's not Hermione. It's Miranda's sister, Janey._ "Sorry, I guess I sort of drifted off."

Miranda snorted. "You do it all the time. You want to know about me, I tell you, but you don't seem to want to know once I do." She shrugged. "Well, it's your loss. I'm not repeating ANY of it."

Harry rolled his eyes and yawned. "It's getting late. We really should get some rest, if we want to go and find John Smith tomorrow." Harry grinned, as he referred to the friend that they had found on their first name, who has used the somewhat familiar alias.

Miranda laughed. "Yeah, ok."

As they lay on the bench, their heads touching, Harry reached inside his bag for his Invisibility Cloak. He muttered a spell over it, so that Miranda wouldn't wake up and find that half her body had disappeared, and another spell, so that she wouldn't feel the cold. He handed it to her, saying, "Here's the blanket."

She grasped the edge of it, and pulled it over her, muttering something as she slipped into sleep.

Harry knew that he would probably freeze, but he didn't think he could go to sleep anyway. He took his jacket off, making it a blanket, thinking that it would feel warmer like that.

As he lay on the bench, he thought about what had happened so far. It had all started out as a big adventure, but he knew he would have to do something soon. He hadn't been feeling any pain in his scar, which was both a good and bad thing; good because he had no idea how he was supposed to explain to Miranda if he blacked out, bad because he liked knowing what Voldemort was thinking. _Maybe if I just try Legilimency…_ he thought. No, he couldn't do that now. If anything happened, he wouldn't know how to explain anything to Miranda, just a lost Muggle girl.

Forcing all thoughts of Voldemort and his 'old' life, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, no matter what he had thought about sleep that night. Ginny's smiling face appeared in his mind, and he smiled, not knowing that he would wake up like that the next morning.

****

A/N: There you go! =) Chapter 10 all done. Hope it satisfies your non-existent desire to read my fic! =) inandout


	11. Chapter 11

****

A/N: No one's commented since I've posted the last chapter. Oh well. sigh I already said that I wasn't ficcing for reviews. Here ya go, enjoy.

Chapter 11:

Miranda blinked, a ray of sunlight shining in her eyes. She rubbed them, and then yawned. She looked over at Harry, who had a silly smile on his face. Thinking it was about time to get him to loosen up, she jumped on him.

Harry woke up with a start. A heavy weight had just landed on him.

"Morning!" Miranda said innocently.

Harry rubbed his eyes groggily and eyed this crazy girl. _It's too early in the morning to be that happy_, he groaned inwardly. _What time is it?_ He lifted his wrist to see his watch. 6:48. "Miranda, there's still more time to catch a bit more sleep before we go find 'John Smith'."

Miranda rolled her eyes, then shrugged. "OK, but you better wake us up before people start to get suspicious."

He nodded, his eyes already starting to close.

Miranda muttered something under her breath.

Harry drifted back off to sleep, that image of Ginny once again appearing in his subconscious.

Harry woke up again, feeling the coldness of the bench under him. He looked over at Miranda, who was mumbling again.

"Janey… owls… don't want to go…"

Harry wondered, not for the first time, whether or not she COULD be a spy for Voldemort. There WAS that thing about the owls, after all. He had discovered that she was only 11, not really the kind of person you'd suspect HIM to use. _But then the perfect position for her to be, where you least suspect it. He's not stupid, you know_.

Harry looked down at his watch. 9:31! He jumped up from the bench, and leaned over to wake Miranda. He shook her gently, while she continued her incoherent mumbling. "Miranda," he whispered in her ear.

She rolled over onto her side, the hard wood poking her. She gave him a brief smile. "We going?"

He nodded, warily placing a kiss on her forehead. It seemed like the right thing to do, but his mind was yelling at him.

__

THINK ABOUT GINNY! YOU LOVE GINNY, NOT MIRANDA!

No matter what his mind was telling him, he pushed it all to the side. He stood up from where he was, crouched beside the bench. "I'm just going to go…" He gestured over to the toilets.

She nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah. Me too. I'll meet you out here."

They headed over to the toilet block together, separating to enter through the separate doors.

Harry unzipped his pants, when he heard a scream. _MIRANDA!_ his mind yelled at him.

Forgetting to zip his pants back up, he ran out of the men's toilets and dashed into the ladies', not caring if there were other people in there.

"MIRANDA?" he yelled.

No reply.

"MIRANDA?" he yelled again.

Again, Harry got no reply.

Harry slapped his hand against his forehead, when all of a sudden he felt an all to familiar sear of pain from his scar. His hand now pressed against his forehead, he crouched to the ground. "Ahhhh…" he moaned, the pain becoming unbearable.

Not hearing him, two elderly ladies walked in.

"And my little grand daughter Gracie-" She paused, looking in the direction of her friend's dainty pointed finger. A look of alarm appeared upon her face, and the two ladies promptly left, muttering something about the indecency of young men these days.

Harry remained crouched on the ground. After so long of NOT feeling anything, this had come as a surprise to him. He wasn't sure what Voldemort was feeling, but he knew that it couldn't be good.

"What shall we do with her, Lucius?"

Harry gasped, then kept silent. Surely it couldn't be… Harry heard the sound of someone falling to the ground, and a young girl whimpering. _MIRANDA!_

"When HE'S not here, you're to address me as 'Master'. Understood?" There was no mistaking the voice of Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater father of Harry's nemesis.

"Yes, M-Master," the other man stammered.

"Good."

There was a slight pause, while Lucius tried to think. His thoughts were interrupted by a,

"Let me go!"

Harry's head shot up. It was Miranda. He'd know her voice anywhere.

"Crucio!"

Harry felt his throat constrict as he heard Miranda scream as the curse hit her. He imagined her slumping to the ground, unconscious from the amount of pain.

"Take her to my mansion, and lock her in The Chamber."

The other man made a sound in his throat, as he noticed the threat in Lucius Malfoy's voice.

Harry head Mr. Malfoy's footsteps as they walked away from the toilet block. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Then his mind sprang into action. _Hermione will be able to find out about this 'chamber'-_ His mind stopped. He couldn't do that. Not now. They weren't here anymore. Correction: he wasn't there anymore. He didn't want them to do this in the first place. He couldn't go back on his word now.

Harry slumped against the wall, forgetting where he was. He knew where Malfoy Manor was at least. It was a start. But to find out what he really needed, he'd have to go back. Go back to the life that he had wanted to finish with for good.

Harry entered Diagon Alley. He headed straight for Gringotts, and whispered his vault number to the goblin, "687," and his name, "Harry Potter."

Recognition flashed on the goblins face, but he didn't say anything.

On reaching his vault, Harry took some gold, and then went first to _Flourish & Blotts_.

He searched through the shelves of books, his eyes finally resting on the one he wanted: _An Inside Look of the Pure Life of a Pureblood_. Harry opened the book, and skimmed through the pages, his eyes finally resting on a blueprint of the house. He quickly studied it, and found no secret chamber in it. He sighed, before putting the book back.

He knew now what he had to do. He had to go there himself, no matter WHAT the danger. His sole reason for leaving his best friends and Ginny, was so that people he loved didn't get hurt. And now they had taken Miranda.

__

But you don't love her! And it might be a trap!

Harry didn't care.

He headed off to Malfoy Manor.

****

A/N: Was that terrible???? I think it was.


	12. Chapter 12

****

A/N: Thanks to ShadowOfMoonlight, who has come back to review again! =) I really appreciate it. I like the way you think… hmmm… =) Wait for the next couple of chapters… I'm not solely writing for the sake of getting reviews, although it is really encouraging to get them, even if you just say "hi"! =) So PLEASE RR!!

Sorry about this being late! I've had a HUGE workload lately… especially on Friday, where I had English stuff due periods 1 and 2, then a Computing test, periods 3 and 4, a History test, period 5, a Maths test, period 6, and then Science stuff due period 7. Talk about a crap day. Anyway… onto Chapter 12! =)

Chapter 12:

The sun was streaming through the windows, straight onto Hermione's face. She rolled over, groaning. Usually, she would be awake by now, but last night she had been up in the Owlery, waiting for word from her parents. She had been thinking about how supportive they had been when she had first gotten her letter. They had been prepared to be as accepting of her sister's, but she had refused, and run away.

Hermione looked over to Ginny's bed. It was neatly made, but looked un-slept in. She was worried about her friend. Lately, they hadn't been talking much. Hermione really wanted to talk to her about Ron, but Ron was her brother… She could tell that Ginny wanted to talk about Harry, but she had become really quite, and spent more time than Hermione did, hiding out in the library.

As if Ginny knew she was thinking about her, Ginny walked into the Domitory, her eyes red, signs of crying. "Hey," she said tearfully.

Hermione knew better than to task any questions. She simply got up from her bed and gave her friend a hug. "He'll be fine, Gin."

Ginny looked doubtful, knowing that he might do something rash. She changed the subject, not wanting to think about Harry anymore. "Any word from you parents?"

This made Hermione look down at her hands. "No," she said quietly.

Ginny looked apologetic. "Nothing bad could happen to her, right?"

It was Hermione's turn to look doubtful. "I'm not so sure. This isn't like her. She's changed a lot. The sister I know wouldn't have run away. She wouldn't have yelled at my parents. She used to be so shy, quiet." Tears glistened in her eyes, as she though about how her sister had changed.

The two friends comforted each other, their own problems swirling around in their heads, before Hermione jumped up suddenly. "It's late. We should get to breakfast."

Ginny nodded in agreement, and each of them changed into their robes, then headed to the Great Hall.

There, they met Ron, who looked like he hadn't don much sleeping either.

"Morning," he yawned.

They murmured back their "good mornings" and sat down at the now half empty Gryffindor Table.

Many of the Gryffindors appeared to be lost. Hermione began to realise just how much a part of Hogwarts Harry was. All the Gryffindors looked up to him, no matter what year they were in; even the 7th years admired him.

She looked over to her best friend and now 'boyfriend'. He had been handed the Quidditch captaincy, but all the time knowing that it was meant for Harry. He seemed lost without Harry, Hermione hadn't seen even look at a Wizard's Chess board in days. He wasn't his usual self.

Hermione tore her eyes away from her boyfriend, to look up at the teachers. Dumbledore was worried; you could tell because he'd lost that twinkle in his eye. McGonagall was worried too, her eyes darting back and forth. Even Snape looked worried, though you could tell that he was trying very hard to hide it. The other professors also looked worried, including Firenze. He looked like he had been awake all night, probably watching, looking into the future, for any signs of Harry.

Hermione began to worry more. She never felt comfortable if the Professors were showing signs of uncertainty; she trusted them. _Yes_, she thought. _Even Snape_.

Breakfast was a hurried meal, with Potions straight after. Ron and Hermione kept a close watch on Snape, excusing themselves to Ginny when he stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

"As you all know the current… 'situation', we will be learning how to make potions that may help us to disguise ourselves. Now, can anyone tell me a potion that you could use to do this?" Snape looked at his class of 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Hermione thought back to their second year, before putting her hand up. She looked around the room. No one else knew.

"No?" Snape said, tauntingly, ignoring Hermione's raised hand. "A Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione lowered her hand, blushing violently. She knew that she would never be picked by Snape, but she kept putting her hand up anyway.

"This potion uses many ingredients, some of which are-" Snape looked pointedly at Hermione, "very difficult to obtain. Can anyone tell me what ingredients may be used?"

Despite trying to keep her hand in her lap, Hermione's hand raised in the air.

Again, Snape overlooked her hand, sighed at his class, and with a wave of his hand, gave them the instructions on the blackboard.

"Follow the instructions PROPERLY, but do NOT try it. You are to take a part of your partner. For your convenience, the lacewing flies have been previously stewed. When you finish, bottle it, and bring a sample to me."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins set to work, Ron being forced to work with Lavender, and Hermione, as usual, was working with Neville.

It was hard for Ron and Hermione to appear as if they didn't know anything. Even though everyone knew that Harry was coming back, they didn't know the reason, and Ron and Hermione weren't about to let on to anyone. They continued through the lesson, struggling to keep up their performance of normality.

After an eventful Potions, with Neville once again managing to add something in the wrong order, Hermione and Ron went to find Ginny. She was in the Library again, hiding.

"Come ON, Gin. You can't just stay here hoping that Harry will be back."

Ginny was reluctant to go with them, but she finally agreed.

They headed up to Dumbledore's office, intending to ask him if he'd found out anything about Harry, but realising they didn't know the password, they headed to McGonagall's office.

"Professor?" Hermione asked timidly, gently knocking on the door.

Professor McGonagull opened the door and seeing the three, she ushered them in.

"There's been no word on Harry, if that's what you're here to ask."

"Oh," said Ginny quietly.

McGonagull noticed the deflated looks on their faces. She sighed, looking at Hermione.

"Firenze had a vision. Your s-" she remembered that both Ron and Ginny were there. "Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, I'd like to speak to Miss Granger alone please."

Ron began to protest, but was silenced by a look from his professor. Grudgingly, he and Ginny headed out of the office.

Professor McGonagull frowned, then muttered am Imperturbable Charm over the door. "Miss Weasley seems to take after her twin brothers," she said dryly.

Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was worried.

"Firenze had a vision. Your sister is with Harry." She paused, waiting for Hermione's reaction.

Hermione was shocked, yet relieved. If Harry was with Miranda, they would be ok together. Then she wondered what happened in Firenze's vision.

Professor McGonagull continued. "Unfortunately, it seems that he has had a second vision. In this vision, Firenze only saw Harry. Your sister was not with him."

Hermione tried to calm herself down. Maybe Miranda just went home. _No. Mum and Dad would have sent me word already. And she knows who Harry is._ "Where…?"

McGonagull shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, we are yet to find her. Our main priority at the moment is finding Harry." When Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, McGonagull raised her hand. "In Firenze's dream, he was at Malfoy Manor."

****

A/N: So how was that? I changed it a little from what I'd originally planned… but I think adds a little more of 'normality' to everything, rather than the on going thing of Harry's running away. Please RR!!!


	13. Chapter 13

****

A/N: ShadowOfMoonlight hehehe! I'm mentioning you again! =) feel special-er? [I don't think that's a word… oh wellz!] I'm not gonna say anything yet about Harry's thing… though maybe this chappie will tell you a little more? =) Hope you like it! =)

Dianne, you're back! I'm in Australia, so our holidays ended at the end of July… =/ and our next ones are in October. Anyway, you've got some ideas that I haven't thought of… but I've already planned out my story. Sort of anyway… but they're really good ideas. I might think about the whole Snape thing… and yeah, I think I'm getting carried away with Miranda's character. I'm glad you like my overall thing of Harry running away. I wasn't sure whether people would go for it… but it looks like they have! =)

Harshi hey dude! =) hope you're feeling better! =)

Just a note to people wanting to see the three back together again: there's going to be some contact between them, but they won't actually SEE each other until the end… =/ sorry!

****

Chapter 13:

Harry stood outside Malfoy Manor. It had a sinister vibes coming from it. He felt a shiver up his spine, although it wasn't all that cold. Harry tugged the Invisibility Cloak around him, unsure whether it was covering all of him.

He'd been waiting for someone to come to the gate, or else he wouldn't be able to get past. It was coming to two o'clock in the afternoon, and he had waited there for a couple of days in a row. He had had no luck… until now.

A black Muggle car drove up to the driveway. _Why do they need cars when they can just apparate, fly?_ Harry thought.

The tall gates opened, just wide enough and Harry saw his opportunity and slipped through, all the while hoping they didn't have some security spell to detect people like him. _Intruders. Trespassers._ As the gate closed behind him, Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he passed through without so much as a sound.

He looked up to the house. It loomed over him, evil oozing from it. Again, he shivered. He didn't want to be here, but he knew he had to save Miranda. _There I go again. Playing the hero, when it's my fault she's in the situation she's in in the first place._

He took a deep breath, before walking closer to the house. He couldn't see much through the windows from here, but he could make out small shapes, walking around. Who knew who they were, or what they were doing.

Harry managed to walk up to a tree, couple of metres away from the front door. The car had already gone by now, the people had already entered. He had seen someone with dark hair exit the car and let himself through the door. Harry wasn't sure how he'd be able to get inside without being seen. He wasn't looking forward to duelling with any of the Death Eaters. Last time he did… _Don't think about Sirius now. Focus on Miranda._

He crept around to the back of the house, and held his breath as the gardener walked past him. The gardener looked at him, as if he could see him, then shook his head, and walked on, watering as he walked.

Harry let out his breath, slowly. His pulse quickened as he realised that the gardener had left the door open. He crept through, and winced as the door moved slightly, creaking as it went. He stopped, waiting to see if anyone would come. No one came. He continued through what seemed to be the house elves' quarters. No one came in.

He left the quarters, and found himself in as huge kitchen. Here, there were house elves everywhere, preparing what seemed to be a feast. He knew he was going to have trouble getting through, but he seemed sure that most of these house elves might want to be set free. _Might? More like would give anything to be set free from Malfoy._ He gingerly peeled back his Cloak, and winced as the house elves gasped. He held up a finger or warning, before any of them spoke.

"You all know me, yes?"

They nodded dumbly.

"You all know Dobby?"

Again, they nodded.

"Do you want to be set free?"

For the third time, they nodded.

"Then wait quietly, while I do what I have to do. Pretend that I wasn't even here, ok?"

A small female house-elf stepped forward. She curtsied. "'Arry Potter, sir, we 'ouse elves would be 'appy to 'elp you in anyway we can."

Harry smiled. "Thanks… uh… What's your name?"

"Bella, sir."

"Thanks Bella."

Bella then turned to her fellow house elves. "'Urry up with the feast!"

Harry stopped her. "What's this feast?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Mr. Malfoy sir, is always demanding a feast for dinner, no matter how little number of people are eating, 'Arry Potter sir."

Harry then asked her another question. "Bella, do you know if there is a chamber in the mansion?"

Bella shook her head. "No," she said, her voice wavering a little.

"Bella, I need to know."

She sighed and looked around her. "The passageway is 'idden by a suit of shiny metal," she said, whispering fearfully, then she got a kitchen pot and hit herself over the head, yelling out every time it hit her.

Harry panicked. "Sshhh… don't worry about it."

Bella stopped, rubbed her head and went back to her work, and Harry found the exit to the kitchen, and pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over him, before finding himself in the dining room.

He heard voiced coming from around the corner.

"And the girl?" There was no mistaking Lucius Malfoy's sinister voice.

"Sh-she's in th-the ch-chamber."

"Stop stuttering."

They had turned the corner, and the blonde, almost white, hair of Malfoy stood out. There was a man standing next to him, who Harry vaguely remembered as Jugson, a Death Eater who had fought at the Department of Mysteries.

Lucius Malfoy considered Jugson

Harry held his breath, as Lucius' icy gaze washed over him. He shivered. There was something about those eyes… _Miranda's eyes?!?!?_ Harry had known that he recognised Miranda's eyes, and now, finally being able to place them, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"Tonight, at midnight. We'll take her and the others to the Master and he will do what must be done."

Lucius and Jugson walked off, and Harry followed them, hoping that they wouldn't sense that he was there. While he was following the, it was only then that Harry realised that Lucius should be at Azkaban.

"Jugson, my son will be partaking in the ceremony tonight. Once he knows what it is, he may not want to carry it out. It is up to you to ensure that he does, and does not get away."

Jugson nodded, knowing better than to ask any questions, even though he knew that Draco should me at Hogwarts.

Harry heard Lucius mutter a spell over a suit of armour and a small door was revealed. They descended down a small staircase, and from where Harry was standing, he heard several voices, one which he distinctly recognised as Miranda's. He counted two other voices, which seemed very familiar, yet he couldn't place them. After being able to place Miranda's eyes, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know who the voices belonged to.

"Get the two Aurors and take them first. I'll handle the girl."

__

Aurors? Harry thought. 

"Malfoy," hissed the female voice.

Harry was waiting at the top of the staircase now, and Jugson came out, holding-

__

Tonks and Mad-Eye!

He was torn between two people who had helped in countless times over the years, or the girl that he was somewhat attracted to, no matter how young she was.

Lucius came up the stairs, carrying an unconscious Miranda.

Harry gasped, the clapped his hand over her mouth. Through the Cloak, he saw Malfoy turn to look around him, and then reach a hand out. Harry stumbled back, taking care not to make another noise. Lucius shook his head, and sneered, as if it was specially meant for Harry.

Harry followed closely behind, treading lightly on the ground. Muttering a quiet "Expelliarmus", Lucius' wand flew into his hand.

Lucius spun around. To his surprise, he found Harry standing there.

Tonks and Mad-Eye gasped.

"Potter," he spat.

****

A/N: How's that for a cliffie 'eh?


	14. Chapter 14

****

A/N: Brigid of Co. Mayo, well here's what happens next! I think you'll be thankful that this doesn't end in a cliffie! =) I'm REALLY glad that you're liking this, AND that you've come back to review! =)

ShadowOfMoonlight, 'special-er' sounds better! =) What's 'first honor status'? sorry, I'm an Aussie and I'm not really sure about these things…

Chapter 14:

"Mr Malfoy," nodded Harry sarcastically.

Lucius was at a loss.

Jugson made a move for his wand, but Harry beat him to it. "Expelliarmus!"

Jugson's wand clattered to the other end of the hallway.

"Let them go," Harry said, surprising himself with the strength and courage in his voice.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "You can have the Aurors, but not the girl." As if proving his point, his grip on her body tightened, and she whimpered and she came out of her unconscious state.

Jugson let Tonks and Mad-Eye go.

"Let her go," Harry said forcefully. "What is she to you?" He didn't dare to hit him with a 'Stupefy' in case he missed and he hit Miranda.

Lucius gave a tiny sneer, as if he knew something that Harry didn't know.

Miranda shifted in his arms, Harry's eyes on her the whole time. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Mad-Eye make a move towards Lucius. He had to keep Lucius' mind on him.

"Let her go," he said again, this time his anger clearly showing.

Lucius gave a sadistic laugh. "No."

Mad-Eye was reaching up behind Lucius, just as Jugson made a move to warn him.

"Silencio!" Harry yelled, his wand pointing at Jugson.

Jugson's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

Mad-Eye had one hand over Lucius' mouth and the other grasping his hands behind his back.

Now that Lucius was held fast, Harry said, "Accio wands."

Three wands came zooming at him, to land neatly in his outstretched hand. Tonks moved forward to claim hers and Mad-Eye's, while Jugson made a move to take his.

Tonks, however, was faster than him. "Stupefy!"

He fell to the ground, unconcious.

Moving quickly, Harry stood in front of Lucius, his wand pointed at his throat.

Lucius, however, just smiled, his hands still holding Miranda.

"Let. Her. Go."

This time, Lucius paled. Harry knew that there was something that Malfoy wasn't telling him, especially since his eyes were so much like Miranda's.

Lucius reluctantly handed her over, still hesitating a little while he did so.

Harry then placed a Binding Charm on him and even let a tiny smile escape as he saw Lucius writhe on the floor.

"Potter. You'll pay for this," he spat.

Harry ignored him, and followed Tonks, Mad-Eye and a bewildered Miranda out the front door.

[Later]

Miranda, now recovered, stared at Harry for a long time. Once she had found her voice, she asked him, "WHAT just happened?"

Harry was uncertain of how he should answer this. It had never occurred to him that he would ever have to explain magic. Even though he had lived without it for 10 years, it had become as natural to him as breathing and talking. "Magic," was all he could say.

She stared at him for a while, which Harry thought to mean disbelief. He began to explain, words rushing out of his mouth.

"Magic, like spells and charms, potions and monsters. All those sort of things." He paused, the put out his hand. "Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nice to meet you."

Miranda looked at his hand, then managed a small smile. She took his hand. "Miranda Granger, sister of Hermione Granger, accepted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry gasped in surprise. _Miranda at Hogwarts? Hermione's sister? But… _"I thought your sister was Janey?"

"That's her middle name, you dope," she laughed. "I only call her that out of habit, to annoy her."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No wonder the two of you are always at each other's throats!"

Miranda laughed again. "Yeah, I supposed so," she said, her mood suddenly sad.

They sat in one of their comfortable silences, before Miranda spoke up again.

"Who were those other people?"

Harry assumed she was referring to Tonks and Mad-Eye. "They're Aurors. Basically, they work for-"

"I don't need an explanation Harry. I just wanted to know who."

"Tonks and Mad-Eye."

They had apparated back to the Burrow, to let Molly know that they were alright, under oath from Harry not to let her know where he was.

"They seemed like nice people," she remarked.

Harry thought about this, as he felt Miranda lean on his shoulder, falling asleep. He had never considered how people would feel after he'd run away. That was his problem. He did so many things without thinking of the consequences. _Sirius…_ He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He'd always miss Sirius, but he was over the grief now, he accepted that Sirius was gone.

His mind was telling him to go back home, go back to Hogwarts, where there were people who loved him, people who he loved. _Ginny…_ But he shook himself out of his fantasy. He couldn't. Not anymore. He didn't want to lose anyone else. _But you're losing them by running away._

****

A/N: I quite like this chapter… =) Hope you do too! Please RR… even if it's just to say "good" or "crap"! =)


	15. Chapter 15

****

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been haunted by a science group assignment, and I've only just gotten back from our Canberra camp! which was fun for those of you who care! So, here's Chapter 15, and I hope you like it! )

Lily Dwarf, it's good to hear that you're still loving it. I wasn't sure whether or not I'd be able to hold readers… but clearly I have! ) Much thanks to you for encouragement! )

Dianne, thanks! I wasn't sure whether "the boy who lived" would sound really corny, so I'm glad you liked it! ) I'll tell you this, they don't go back to Hogwarts until the very last chapter. I've planned about 26 chapters… so I think we're on our way there. Hope that's ok with you! And thanks for continuing to review this whole time! )

sassy, I understand your frustration. There was ONE teeny tiny kiss at the end of Chapter 10… ) I'm getting there. It IS more drama rather than romance… but yeah ok. soon! )

Oh… and kateydidn't, I'm sorry I didn't thank you for your review last chapter! So here you go, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Is that enough? )

That was a very long A/N… on we go!

Chapter 15:

__

Dear Janey,

I've found him. You told me that Harry had run away. I've found him. I'd found him before and he was looking after me. We're ok. Just… just don't try and find him. I think he just needs some time. And I need some time too, ok?

We're fine 'Mione. We're fine.

Love, Miranda.

P.S How on earth did that owl know where I was anyway?!?

Dear Miranda,

I hope this owl finds you, yet again. No matter how long I've been in the Wizarding World, I've never quite managed to understand how owls find people. I didn't even know if you'd received the one that I just sent to you. I'm glad you did.

Anyway, we're really worried about Harry. There's a lot you don't know about him. It would be better for him if he was here.

Miranda, I'm not sure whether you like him or not, but I've got to tell you that he's not interested. Don't take this the wrong way; I don't like him, but he likes someone else.

And you, you should come back. Mum and Dad are worried sick about you. You didn't have to come to Hogwarts it you didn't want to they just thought that… it doesn't matter, they just want you home. I want you to come home too.

Well, just try and keep Harry from doing anything rash. Wait. Does he know that you know me? Does he know that you know who he is?

Come back, Miranda. Come back…

Love, Hermione.

P.S I've TOLD you before not to call me Janey. I thought you'd gotten over it by that last letter you'd owled me.

__

Hermy,

We're not going back, and YES, he does know that you're my sister and that I know that he's who he is. And he's perfectly fine with that. Just chill, ok?

No! I DON'T like him like THAT! Hermy, what ARE you talking about?!? He's just someone that I can actually TALK to, without feeling like they're JUDGING me!! ARGH! And he's so… old! Hermy, I'm 11, for crying out loud!

I've got to go… Harry doesn't know that I'm owling you… Oh yeah, and don't tell Mum or Dad that you're owling to me, ok?

Love, M.

Miranda,

Not "Hermy" either! HERMIONE! Is that so hard to understand? You're impossible!!

Ok. I won't say anything to Mum, as long as you keep owling me and telling me how you are. And… and look after Harry ok?

Miranda, we don't judge you! Mum and Dad just though that you wanted to go after you thought it was really cool when I got in! You were 5! They thought the interest would stay there!

And they're sorry.

I'm really worried about you. I honestly don't like to thing of you being a runaway… it feels like I've failed you as your sister. And you know that I don't like to fail in anything!

I'm sorry about that time I yelled at you… if that's part of what made you run away. I was dealing with a lot of stuff then. I don't really tell you much about my life in the Wizarding World, so maybe I should. I just don't want you to get hurt…

Harry's not really having that great a life at the moment. I'm not sure how much he's told you. I can imagine that he probably hasn't told you much. See, his parents were killed when he was a baby (yes, I KNOW I've told you this before) and he was almost killed by Voldemort, a Dark Wizard, but he repelled the spell that Voldemort threw at him. Voldemort then sort of lost his body but now he's back and he;s after Harry. That's half the reason why Harry ran away… he doesn't want us to get hurt, and I'm pretty sure that he feels some sense of responsibility for you, even more so now that he knows you're my sister.

This is getting quite long; I have to go write a foot of parchment for charms.

Take care. And look after him.

Love Hermione.

__

'Mione (better?)

You're tright, I suppose, as always. Harry hasn' really told me much, but I can sense that he's scared for me. Like when I first met him, he didn't want to tell me who he really was.

But I DO know about the 'Voldelord' guy. Had and experience with him already. If he was younger, make that a LOT younger, I might've considered him cute! But that's not the point. It WAS sort of scary, but not as evil as you make him out to be. He didn't seem that intent on killing me after he 'kidnapped' me. Harry then came and did some freaky magic stuff, wands flying around the room and such. I guess I sort of DO like him… but I don't really see how that's going to happen. He talks about Ginny in his sleep. Who's that?

Uh oh. Harry's coming. I'll write to you later.

Miranda.

Hey Miranda,

I'm so frustrated. I've told you about Ron haven't I? The guy that I really like. Well, we're sort of… a couple now. But lately, he's been really distant from me, and then just then I tried to just tell him to have lunch (he hasn't really been eating much, see), but he completely ignored me and shrugged me off. I suppose it's because of Harry; they ARE best friends and all. But I was Harry's best friend too! I guess, though, I have you to tell me all about him.

It's Voldemort. And cute? Miranda, are you sure we're talking about the same person here? Wait. You said that he TOOK you? And Harry rescued you?

And you like Harry? Do NOT make a move on him, ok? Ginny is his sort of girlfriend. So do NOT do anything, ok?

I'm actually really busy. I'll get around to owling you more soon.

Hermione.

__

'Mione,

Blonde, icy grey eyes, what's not to fall for?

Yes, he took me. No big deal. I'm alright. A bit shaken, given the circumstances, but don't worry about me. You worry too much. I'm fine, Harry's fine, and we are friends, and will remain that way ok? I know he loves Ginny, whoever she is. You should hear the way he talks about her in his sleep. Kinda scares me though. Normal people just don't talk that much in their sleep. Then again, you gotta admit that Harry isn't all that normal.

You and Ron? Well, from what you've told me, it took you guys a while! I'm happy for you 'Mione, I really am. Maybe he can even get you to loosen up a bit! Kidding, kidding. And just tell him about me. I don't care.

Wait a sec, I'm gonna finish this off later. Harry wants to go somewhere to find something.

--2 days later--

I'm SO sorry! Hope you're not too worried about me! But things are getting bad. Harry wants to go after Voldemort now, wants to kill him. 'Mione, you've got to stop him! He says that he's going to use Occul… something and Leg… you know what I mean to find him. I'm not sure whether I'll get anymore chances to owl you again… I'm really worried. I don't care now about what Harry said about not telling you anything. Find us Hermione and stop him. I'm not sure if I could take it if he died.

Love, Miranda.

Miranda,

You had me worried!

OK. I've told Ron everything already, and a few other select people. Don't worry, it'll be kept a secret amongst the people that I've told. We've got people working on trying to find Harry…. Trying to find both of you. Promise me that when we find you, you'll stay home.

And I think you've got Malfoy, not Voldemort.

We're working on finding you guys, I think we're almost there. Hold on, ok? keep him from doing anything stupid.

Love, Hermione.

P.S. Reply as soon as you get this.

Miranda? Come on, reply. H.

Miranda? Please. Love, Hermione

****

A/N: Ok… so how was that? It's been a long time coming, I know, and probably all my faithful reviewers have disappeared off the face of this earth… If you're still following my fic… please RR! ) inandout


	16. Chapter 16

****

A/N: I'm BAACK! ) Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been getting hooked on fictionpress too, and I'm writing a story there same penname if you were interested!. I've also been practicing real hard for my piano exam, which is in less than 20 days! Eek!

Dianne, thanks for coming back to comment! ) it's taken me a while but it's all good! ) yeah... school work. sigh

sassy, thanks! Here's another chapter for you! Hope you like it!

Chapter 16:

Hermione leaned back in her chair and yawned, stretching her arms above her. She was sitting in the library, trying to complete her Charms essay. They were already half way through the school year, and Harry was still yet to return. She wondered how he'd make it through to seventh year if he DID come back at all. _How can you be thinking of that?_ she asked herself. _Harry's out there doing goodness knows what and you're sitting here thinking about whether he'll get through sixth year?!_

"'Mione?"

Hermione glanced up. It was Ron. "Hey."

Ron sat down in an empty seat at the Library table. "What are you doing?"

Hermione looked down at her blank piece of parchment. "TRYING to do my Charms essay," she replied wryly.

"Oh," Ron said quietly.

They sat there in silence, each contemplating their own thoughts.

"'Mione?"

"Mmm?" Hermione murmured.

"Do you know where Ginny is?"

Hermione shook her head. "Have you checked the Common Room? Or she could possibly be up in her room." Hermione sighed and began to pack away her things. "Come on, let's go see."

Ron hugged her gratefully. Between the two of them, things weren't really turning out how Ron had expected it to be. Hermione was beginning to seem more distant from him than ever before, and she wasn't really into the whole smooching business. Was it HIS fault that he was just randy?

As if in reply to his thoughts, Hermione turned to face him and placed a warm kiss on his lips.

Ron spluttered. "Wh-What was that for?"

Hermione blushed. She wasn't quite sure either. "I'm just... just glad that you're here."

Ron smiled, shyly. "I'll always be here for you 'Mione."

She nodded. "I know."

They headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ron, just wait here. I'll go see if she's up there."

Ron sat down on one of the sofas. "Yeah, ok."

Hermione ran up the stairs. "Gin?" she called, knocking lightly on the door.

She heard a muffled sound coming from inside. She tried the doorknob. Locked. Hermione sighed. "_Alohomora_!" The lock, well, unlocked.

"Gin?"

Someone sniffed in reply.

"Gin?" Hermione repeated.

"Go away. Leave me alone."

Hermione was taken aback. "Gin, come on."

"You don't understand!"

Hermione was confused. "About what?"

"How come Harry tells you what's going on, and he doesn't tell me? He told me he loved me! He never told you did he?"

Hermione shook her head.

"EXACTLY!"

"Ginny, wait. You're jumping to conclusions. Ok. I DID tell McGonagall what I knew about Harry but Harry didn't tell me!"

Ginny looked at her in pure confusion. "If not Harry then who?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I think I should be telling Ron everything too. Come downstairs."

Ginny got up and they walked back down to the Common Room.

"Gin! I've been looking for you!"

"Ron, sit back down," Hermione instructed.

Ron sat.

"I told you about my sister, right?"

Ron and Ginny both nodded.

"And how she ran away?"

Again, they both nodded.

"My parents have owled me telling me the real reason why she ran away."

Ron and Ginny didn't say anything.

"She's adopted."

Ginny spoke up first. "What?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I'd always thought that she looked different to Mum and Dad. Well anyway, she's safe."

Ron and Ginny both let out a sigh of relief.

Ginny thought for a while, then raised her eyebrow. "Hermione, please, remind me WHAT exactly does this have to do with how you know about H- Oh."

Hermione simply nodded, while Ron shook his head in confusion. "How do you know about Harry through your sister?"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, you ARE thick. Miranda's with Harry right now."

Realisation dawned on Ron. "Oooh. I see."

"Remember that time McGonagall was going to tell me something and she made the two of you go outside? She told me then that Miranda was with him. She also told me that they Firenze had had a vision of him at Malfoy Manor. I've simply just told her what my sister told me about what happened there." Hermione suddenly paled.

Ron rushed to her side. "What? What is it?"

"I can't believe I forgot to mention it to McGonagall!"

"What?" Ron cried, exasperated.

Hermione looked him in the eye. "Miranda was targeted by Malfoy."

Ron gasped. "What do you mean?"

"She got kidnapped by him."

"But... but..."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Mmm?"

"What colour eyes does your sister have?"

"Grey... wh- Oh my god," said Hermione, understanding overcoming her. "I never noticed before. That's got to be why... This is all my fault!" she cried.

Ginny put one arm around her shoulder. "It's not your fault. You had no idea."

Hermione took a deep breath and then ran up to the Girls' Dormitories.

Ron gave Ginny a questioning glance. "What's she doing?"

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno."

Hermione ran back down, parchment and quill in hand. "Let me write all this down."

"Miranda has grey eyes. Malfoys have grey eyes. Malfoys have half-blood relative, adopted out through Muggle system."

"Don't forget that Miranda's adopted," Ginny offered.

Hermione scribbled this down then read over what she had. "That can only mean that..." She fell into a chair, the piece of parchment still in her hand. "That Miranda must be the Lost Malfoy!"

A few days after their discovery, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed up to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor?" Hermione called, knocking the door.

The door flew open. "Miss Granger. Mr Weasley. Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall acknowledged each of them. "What mischief have the three of you gotten into now?" she asked, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Hermione sat down. "Professor, is my sister a Malfoy?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Granger, it did take you a while didn't it?"

Hermione blushed. "I wasn't actually concentrating on that fact."

McGonagall sighed. "Not a Malfoy though, Granger. A Black."

"But Professor, how does she have the trademark Malfoy grey eyes then?"

At this McGonagall took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "It's not certain. If she is indeed a half-blood as books say, then I have absolutely no idea. There had been some concern as to whether or not she indeed is half-blood. Some cast out relatives of the Malfoy family have said that your sister IS full-blood, but with Lucius Malfoy's brother. A/N: someone tell me if Lucius DOES have a brother? They say it is for this reason, she was adopted out, because Lucius didn't want the reminder−"

"That his wife liked his brother better," Hermione interrupted.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Exactly."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "But why would he want her now?" he mused. "OW!" He turned to Ginny. "What was that for?" he whined.

McGonagall turned to Hermione. "He's taken her?"

Hermione winced, under her gaze. "He did Professor, but that's why Harry was at Malfoy Manor."

"Is she alright?"

"Last I heard from her, yes."

"Alright. Thank you Miss Granger." She turned to Ron and Ginny. "Weasleys." She turned around to shuffle some papers on her desk. "I'll pass this information along to the Headmaster and it might aid in finding Harry. If she is still with Harry, then we will find her too. Granger, I ask that you do not tell anyone about this. You too, Weasleys."

The three nodded.

"Alright, now go and leave me." She waved them away.

They all hurried out the door, bumping into Draco and his cronies.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Mudblood." Draco sneered as he watched Ron struggling in Hermione's and Ginny's grasp.

"Let it go, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"And you, Weasley, you ain't much better, being her boyfriend and all."

"Let it go, Ron," Hermione repeated.

"Ah... and the little Weasley."

"Sod off Malofy," she scowled.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I just thought that I'd let you know that although your sister escaped, my father is already planning to take her again."

This time Hermione exploded. "You leave my sister out of this. Just because your mother−" Her hand flew over her mouth."

"Don't talk about my mother, Mudblood." He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, as he walked away. He paused, then turned back around. "He's almost found Potter too."

Hermione held in a gasp and waited till Draco was out of hearing range. She turned to Ron and Ginny. "If Malfoy knows then−"

"Then Voldemort knows too," finished Ginny."

****

A/N: There we go! Now everyone's happy! I'm happy coz I've finally finished this chapter, after much editing and rewriting, and you're happy coz you've got another chapter. I only hope that you guys make me happier by RR-ing! ) teehee! Love yaz all inandout


	17. Chapter 17

****

A/N: I have been REALLY slow to update this time round! End of year exams are coming round, so who knows when chapter 18 will come out... ) hehehe... anywayz, hope you enjoy this one!

s: um... constructive review! ) hehehe... I take it to mean that you like it... ) which is good! Thanks! At least you take the time to write SOMETHING!

sassy, I'm glad you like that little bit of info. Action? What action? gives innocent look I'm not really good at writing that sorta stuff... but I'll give it a go... maybe a little in this chapter? ) you may be surprised!

Chapter 17:

Harry rubbed his head as he yawned. It had been a long time since he'd slept in his bed. Even going back to the Dursleys' wouldn't be too bad. But no, he couldn't, not after he'd gone through so much already.

"Harry?" he heard Miranda murmur next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you ever go home?"

Harry thought about this, then quietly, he said, "I'm not sure I know where home is..."

She gave him an understanding look. "I know how you feel."

They sat in silence on the park bench, before Harry spoke up again, a firm look of determination set on his face.

"I've found him."

Miranda looked at him quizzically. "Huh?"

"Voldemort."

"Oh." Then, "Harry, you can't go after him!"

He turned to her. "Why?!? You don't even know what I'm talking about!"

She swallowed fearfully. "I know that you can't defeat him by yourself," she said quietly.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, sighing. "Not you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks that I can do this battle with Voldemort by myself, that I need Ron and Hermione there to help me. But the prophecy said that he must die at my hand."

"But what about the 'power that the Dark Lord knows not'?" Miranda quipped.

Harry looked at her, shocked. "How do you...?"

Miranda blushed, realising her mistake. "Um... er..." she stammered.

"Miranda?" he prompted.

She finally relented. "I've been owling Hermione," she admitted.

Harry's face went blank, before his face grew red in anger. "Do you know how easy it is to intercept owls?!?"

Miranda bit her bottom lip. "I know, but..."

"No buts!" Harry interjected.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. What have you been telling her?"

"I've only been telling her that we're ok." She paused. "And that you've been doing that Occu-seeing thing."

He thought about this, then, "So she knows where we are?"

Miranda shook her head. "I've only told her that I'm with you, and that we're ok."

"Alright. Can you send her another owl, and tell her that we're going after him, though don't tell her that I told you to send it?"

Miranda nodded, and took out her notebook.

__

Dear Hermione, she began.

__

Sorry I haven't owled you in a while. Harry's found Voldemort.

Miranda stopped writing. "Are you going to tell her where he is?"

Harry shook his head. "No, just keep writing, tell her that we don't want to be found."

Miranda nodded obediently. "Alright."

__

He won't say where he is, but I have a feeling that we're going to be doing something soon.

One more thing. Don't come after us. I think it would be for the best if you just left us alone.

Love you.

Love, Miranda.

Hermione looked up as an owl swooped down to drop something in front of her breakfast. She caught it in her hands. It was from Miranda. She read over it quickly, and then turned pale.

"'Mione? What is it?" Ron looked over at her, concerned. He took the letter from her hand, pausing to see if she minded him reading it. She made no motion to take it back, so he read over it. His eyes went wide.

"What?!?" asked Ginny, frustrated.

"He's going after Voldemort," Ron said, shakily.

At this Hermione looked up, a small smile on her face.

Ron looked at her oddly. "What?"

"You said his name."

"I did?" Ron thought back to what he had just said, then shrugged. "It seems al that scary now, does it?"

"We have to tell McGonagall," Ginny said quietly.

"Tell me what, Miss Weasley?" The professor had appeared behind them.

Ginny blushed, then prodded Ron. "You tell her," she whispered.

Ron shook his head and looked to Hermione.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Hermione shook her head at Ron and Ginny and sighed. "Harry's going after Voldemort."

At the sound of the Dark Wizard's name, Professor McGonagall took a sharp intake of breath, then said, "I see."

"That's it?" Ron blurted out.

Professor McGonagall gave him a sharp look. "Mr Weasley, we are doing everything in our power to find him. It is not as easy as it sounds, I can assure you. If we knew something like this would happen, we would have put a tracking spell on him a long time ago."

"Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but considering he was a wizard, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Albus," she greeted him.

Dumbledore turned to look at Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who had leaned forward, hanging on every word. "Have you three finished breakfast?"

They all nodded, even Ron who hadn't yet taken a bite.

"Well then, follow me. Minerva, you too."

They headed up to Dumbledore's office.

"Sit, please."

They all sat down on chairs that Dumbledore had pulled up around the table, simply with a wave of his hand.

"We've found him."

****

A/N: There we go! It's taken me a while and I apologise to you guys over and over again! I hope you like it! I'm gonna introduce a review quota at the moment. Say, 5 reviews, seeing as I know not that many people review. If you get 10 or more, I'll put up TWO chapters! ) so you know what you gotta do now! RR!!!


	18. AN Stuffed Planning

I know I said a chapter for 5 reviews... but it's exams, and I've been studying. I should be studying now, too, but I've been feeling guilty, so I'll at least START! ) hehehe... here goes... and a couple of shout outs to people too! )

To:

**Sara d. thanks for your review! ) Much appreciated... no cliffie this time round! ) hope you don't mind! Hehehe...**

**Dianne THANK YOU! ) I still did get quite a few reviews! ) hehehe... but I'm keeping up with my writing! See? Another chapter up! and I'm updating my fictionpress stories to! ) I don't think it's turned out quite as you had planned it to, I'm afraid... /**

**Atriel sorry you find the chapters short! It's really quite difficult for me to put in good long chapters, when people want to read them NOW! ) hehehe... nah... but I've been really busy lately... more HarryMiranda stuff in here... though probably not quite what you wanted... )**

**The counter read it and decide for yourself why it's worth reading! ) I can assure that if you don't want to read it, that's fine, just simply tell me whether it's good or not. **

**StarrySkies14789 you may find that Harry and Miranda... ) I'll leave that for you to find out! **

**Sassy as always, your reviews are thoroughly appreciated... no matter what you're talking about! ) glad you're still liking my story! )**

**Rogue Wildmage go and study dude!**

**ladyvohn I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! Update coming right up!**

**Rose it's nice to hear when people love your story! ) thanks for your review!**

Well, Istuffed this the first timearound... so I'm going to file that chapter away for another time... if I ever need it again...thank you to DIANNE who told me howI had stuffed it... so I will be back with another chapter soon... sorry about the crapiness of my mind. I have to remember to stick to my plan more.

Till I update my actual chapter 18,  
inandout


	19. Chapter 18

To:Mistine: I'm glad that you're liking my story! It's taken a while for me to update, and for that I apologise! I wasn't really going for a tear-jerker sort of approach... but shrug that's cool.

LiLy MaLfOy13: thanks for commenting! It's really nice to get reviews every now and then. Hope you like this chapter!

And so it begins... again

Chapter 18

Hermione stood up from her chair, disbelief on her face. "What? Where?"

Ron took her hand and pulled her back down in her seat, trying to calm her.

"Professor?" Ginny prompted.

Dumbledore looked at them, a twinkle in his eye. "It seems that he has been residing in a park not far from his home."

"Please, Professor. When are you going to bring him back?"

He peered at them over his half-moon glasses. "We won't."

A silence settled, as the Headmaster's words sunk in.

Ron was the first to speak up. "But sir, that's just bloody stupid," he said, clamping his hand over his mouth when he realised he had just said "bloody" to the headmaster. "Sorry, Professor."

Dumbledore laughed. "Mr. Weasley, you must understand that we want Harry back at Hogwarts as soon as possible. However, we must first determine his situation. At the end of last year, he went through a lot of experiences that may have made him more... inclined to run away from what he has to do."

Ron pondered this, while Hermione jumped in.

"Sir, my sister said that Harry thinks that he knows where Voldemort is.""

"Yes, it seems that Harry's abilities have been developing rather quickly, and it would seem natural that he would try to use them more. We have contemplated that he knows where Voldemort is, and if that is the case, as it seems to be, we will simply follow Harry as he plans. Meanwhile, we must make our own plans to fight him."

Again, another silence settled, as each of them contemplated being in a battle against Voldemort.

"Now, I want you all to keep absolutely silent about this. This isn't something that I want spreading around the school. As you know, we have some students in this school with whom Harry is not on friendly terms." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I'd like to talk to Professor McGonagall now, so..."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny got up from their seats and headed down, out of his office.

"What do you think?" Ron asked, after they had been walking for a while.

"Is Harry really ready to fight Voldemort?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"He's as ready as he'll ever be, I guess. It scares me though..."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. But we've got to be there for him when the time comes."

Ginny looked at her brother and her 'sister'. "What if it's not enough?" she asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It'll have to be," Hermione said, resignedly. "We've got to be strong. We've been there countless of times. Now is the time when we've really got to be strong."

>>

"Harry... what are we doing with this Voldemort guy?" Miranda asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"'We're' not doing anything. You're going to go back to your parent, then go to Hogwarts, seeing as you know enough about everything already... I'm not going to risk getting you hurt."

"Harry, I know how dangerous this is. But it's even more dangerous if you're alone."

"I've been alone my whole life," he spat in anger.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Miranda was clearly angry now, not understand why he couldn't see that he had people around him who cared about him: her sister, Ron and the rest of Ron's family, or so Hermione told her anyway. "There are so many people around you who care about you, who love you, and you just can't seem to see that!"

Harry broke down in tears. "I left them because I was scared that they would get hurt. Everyone I've ever been close to has died because of me: my parents, Sirius... I couldn't bear it if I lost them too."

"So forcing yourself to be away from them is going to make it any better?"

Harry lifted his head up from his hands and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "At least I know that they're safe," he said quietly.

"Harry, you can't do this alone. You know that. Don't push away the only people who can help you."

Harry nodded. "OK. Let's go." He got up and took Miranda's hand.

"Where?"

"Just over to the road. We're going to catch the Knight Bus."

Well, I've taken my time haven't I? Hope you haven't all fallen off the side of the world while I've been slowly doing this crappy and VERY short chapter... anyhoo... don't expect much word from me soon... though I would STILL appreciate reviews! ) hehee.. Love you all, and hope you're still there!


	20. Chapter 19

****

WOOHOO! Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! hugs

Amones of Magic: yeah, I agree that the ending was a bit dodge. I half kind of felt bad for not updating in ages and coz I was having writer's block. I'd also realised that the plan that I had come up with last year... wasn't really going to suit me this year... so I had to change it... which led to this crappy ending. So I'm sorry! But thanks for your review! ) URGH. Exams SUCK!

Dianne: haha... I love you! You always review, for basically ever chapter! ) Yes, I think JK should make Harry cry more... At the moment, I have absolutely no idea where they're going... (I'm writing this reply just after having received your review...) but by the time I post it... I will know.. herm.. / yay! You highly recommended me! ) Thanks. I think that these chapters are better... I'm trying to expand my vocabulary... and using more phrases and such. I was planning 26 chapters in the beginning, but now that I've changed my plan a little it might be shorter... or it might be longer. I'm aiming for the later one... ) And I like Miranda too! (though that doesn't mean she won't die! Hehe...)

BexyLou: I'm glad you like this story! Thanks heaps for reviewing!

sara d.: yay! Woohoo! I updated... and guess what? I updated AGAIN! ) hope you like it!

Chapter 19:

The Knight Bus zipped around the corner, flinging Miranda and Harry to one side of the bus, their faces squashed up against the window. Stan Shunpike had been staring at the couple oddly.

"She's a Muggle."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Miranda nudged him. "Don't worry about it," she whispered.

"Sorry Mr. Potter. Just observing. Besides, what are you doing out of school anyway?"

Harry was a little surprised. Surely they must be looking for him even if he had told them not to. He sighed. "I'm sort of taking some time off." It came out a little fiercer than he had wanted.

Stan raised his hands in defence. "You don't need to tell me your story. We just offer our services to those who need us."

Harry lay down on one of the beds and felt his eyes close.

* * *

__

Ron saw Harry raise his hand to his forehead, wincing. Voldemort had to be near. Ron had never actually faced Voldemort before, but he knew the signs.

"Well, well, well." He heard Voldemort hiss. "If it isn't Mr. Harry Potter."

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

Ron's eyes darted around, noting how many Death Eaters that were surrounding them.

A girl came barging through the door.

"Crucio!" Malfoy screamed.

The brunette he had come to love crumpled to the ground. But he had no time to react. Malfoy had spotted him. He was ready to attack.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled. Lucius' wand clattered to the floor.

Malfoy roared in anger. "You little good for nothing boy. I'll kill you, and then all the members of your poor, destitute family."

Ron felt his cheeks go red, though, for the first time, it was not in embarrassment, but anger. "Don't you DARE talk about my family that way!"

Malfoy gave him a sinister smile. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Accio wand!" Malfoy yelled. His wand came flying into his hand.

"Ron!"

Ron jerked his head around. He saw Harry lying on the ground, his shirt soaked in blood.

"Watch out!"

Turning back around to take heed of Harry's warning, he came face to face with Malfoy.

"Crucio!" A jet of light came out the tip of Malfoys wand, but Ron rolled aside, thanking the numerous hours of Quidditch over the summer that he landed without so much as a bruise.

* * *

"Ow," Ron muttered in his sleep.

Hermione looked up from her Charms textbook and went over to him. She placed a hand over his and held it.

"What's going to happen to us, Ron? What's going to happen."

She brushed a tear away from the corner of her eye and sniffed. She truly loved him now and she was scared of losing him. The thought of it...

Stop it, Hermione, she told herself. She had to stop thinking negatively.

Sighing, she got up again, only to feel Ron's hand tighten around her own. She sat down again, watching his face.

"Hey, it's ok."

Ron's eyes fluttered open. Seeing her, a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Bad dream?"

He nodded. "The worst." He propped himself up and pulled her into a hug. "I love you," he murmured.

Hermione smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "I love you too."

"What happened?" she asked, once the moment was over.

Ron avoided her gaze.

"Ron?" she prompted.

"It was more of the other dream. The beginning. Or before that. I don't know."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I'm scared 'Mione. Really scared."

Hermione tried a smile. "I know. So am I."

"Will you promise me something?" he asked.

"Mmm," she murmured.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't get involved."

Hermione pulled herself out of his arms. "What?"

"Please?"

"No, Ron. You know I can't do that."

He looked her, then looked away. "I don't want to lose you."

Hermione sighed and settled back in his arms. "Ok," she whispered.

Ron kissed her head, somewhat satisfied, but knowing that they both knew that she didn't mean it.

"Ron?"

"Mmmm?"

"Will you promise me something?" she asked.

"What?" he asked softly.

"That no matter what happens, you won't get involved."

Ron smiled, sadly. "Yeah. You and me, Harry's best friends, avoiding going to rescue him. Yeah."

Hermione snuggled into his arms. "I couldn't bear to lose you," she whispered.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Nothing's going to happen to us."

They both closed their eyes, and let sweet sleep overtake their worries.

* * *

Ginny stepped into the Common Room, hearing the portrait swing closed behind her.

She smiled sadly to herself when she saw her brother and Hermione snuggled up in front of the fire.

__

Harry, where are you?

* * *

"Harry, wake up."

Harry woke up to Miranda's persistent shaking. He yawned.

"Harry, we're there." She paused. "Though, I'm not sure where 'there' is..."

"This," he said, as he got of the Knight Bus, "is The Burrow."

* * *

****

Well, that's chapter 19. Can't really say how many more... but I think I'm nearing the end... Please R+R! Sorry, again, about the slow update...


	21. Chapter 20

****

Yay for reviews! Lol.

sara d. hullo! At here's another update for you. Sorry that I've taken FOREVER... oh yeah, Ron and Hermione... they are sooo meant to be together!

Dianne, my internet is stuffed so I haven't been able to read the recent chapters of your fic yet... sigh Thanks for your review! I always appreciate your reviews, coz for one, they're really nice and long! And you always have so many nice things to say about my writing and you give me ideas too! About Miranda... I guess you'll just have to keep reading before you find out! (I know you will anyway, even if I told you... but still. I'm not really sure I know what's going to happen in the end.) Thank you again for your AWESOME review!

I can't believe I'm up to chapter 20! When I started this, I remember writing chapter 1... and thinking about how long it would take me to even write 10 chapters! Yet here I am! I'm not sure how many more chapters there are, since I've sort of strayed from my plan... but I'm really bad at writing all the battle scenes. If anyone wants to give me a hand... your help would be much appreciated! Lol. Just review and let me know! (yes, that's a ploy into getting more reviews! Hehehe... )

Chapter 20:

__

RECAP:

"Harry, wake up."

Harry woke up to Miranda's persistent shaking. He yawned.

"Harry, we're there." She paused. "Though, I'm not sure where 'there' is..."

"This," he said, as he got of the Knight Bus, "is The Burrow."

**

* * *

**

Miranda looked at the house that Harry pointed out to her. It definitely looked like a burrow. It wasn't much, but she knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

Harry turned to Miranda. "So? What do you think?"

Miranda shrugged. "Do we go in?"

Harry nodded, took her hand, and led her up the pathway to front door. He was a bit daunted about coming back here. He hadn't seen any of the Weasleys since the Department of Mysteries.

Thinking about it, Harry felt his heart constrict. Small tears threatened to form in his eyes, but he took a deep breath.

Miranda noticed and gave him a concerned look. "You ok?" she asked.

Harry gave her a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." He paused. There was so much that he was feeling right now. "I'm just overwhelmed by everything that I'm feeling... coming back here..."

Miranda squeezed his hand. "It's alright. You know you need help with this whole thing."

"Yeah." Harry knocked on the door and waited.

The door swung open. A pair of familiar eyes appeared behind the door, shock registering on them when the owner realised who was standing at the front door.

"Harry?" Molly Weasley whispered, still in shock.

Harry gave an embarrassed smile. "Yeah."

Molly's mouth widened into a grin. Arms outstretched, she enveloped him into a hug. "You naughty naughty naughty boy. Do you know how worried everyone has been for you? Harry, I'm warning you, don't ever do that to me again. You know you're like a son to me. I couldn't bear to lose," here she faltered, "another son."

Harry cleared his throat. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm really sorry. I just... I was scared. I was running."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a sad smile. "I know, Harry, I know." Then turned to Miranda, as if just seeing her for the first time. She looked back to Harry.

"Oh. This is Miranda." Eyeing Mrs. Weasley, he added, "Miranda Granger."

To Miranda, he whispered, "This is Ron's mum."

Miranda looked wide-eyed. "THE Ron?" she whispered back.

Harry nodded. So that Molly could hear him, he said, "Miranda, this is Mrs. Weasley."

Miranda smiled. "Mrs. Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Such wonderful manners." Then she looked thoughtfully at Harry. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off.

"I met her while I was in London. We've been hanging together since."

Molly didn't quite know what to make of this, but chose not to comment.

Harry wandered into the house, setting down his few belongings.

Taking a glance at the Weasley clock, he felt his heart constrict slightly, seeing Ron's smiling face, the arrow pointed to school. He shook his head slightly.

"You just go upstairs and make yourself comfortable in your normal room. You can take Miranda up to Ginny's room, and she can settle in there." Pausing, Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry. "It's good to have you back Harry."

Harry smiled. "It's good to be back." He took Miranda's hand and led her up the stairs. Opening the door to Ginny's room, he let out a little gasp.

Miranda looked strangely at him, then looked around the room, her eyes falling on a photo of Ginny and the twins. Much to her surprise, the images were moving.

Noticing Miranda's shock, Harry struggled to push Ginny out of his head and began to explain to her about magical photos.

"She's pretty," Miranda commented, off-handedly, once he was finished.

Again, Harry felt his heart constrict. "Yeah, she is," he managed to get out.

A crash downstairs caught their attention.

"What was that?" Miranda asked worriedly.

The sound of elephants could be heard coming up the stairs.

There, appearing on the landing, were Fred and George.

"Well, if it isn't−"

"− Harry! And... his oh-so-beautiful lady friend."

"Fred! George!" Harry exclaimed.

"What ARE you−"

"− doing here, mate?"

"I'm back?" Harry suggested.

"Good to see, mate, and who−"

"− is this fine human specimen?"

The twins were at it again, finishing each other's sentences, oggling Miranda.

"Fred, George, I'd like you to meet Miranda Granger."

"Miranda−"

"− Granger?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, raising an eyebrow, as if warning them not to say anything.

The twins noticed, and chose not to say anything.

"What are you two doing here anyway? What happened to your joke shop?"

The twins shared a grin.

"That, my friend, is going−"

"−absolutely perfect."

And so conversation continued. Harry felt glad to be back. He couldn't believe that he had been ready to turn his back on everything and just leave.

* * *

Harry and Miranda, along with the twins ("We only come back for Mum's cooking." "Yeah. Can't live without that.") and both Molly and Arthur, had just polished off dinner.

"It's so... normal," Miranda commented, then blushed, realising how rash she must have sounded.

Harry laughed. "As normal as you can get with these two eating at the rate they do."

"Hey!" exclaimed Fred.

"At least Ronniekins isn't here."

Harry felt his heart twinge again, at the mention of his best friend.

"Speaking of which," Molly began nervously. "Dumbledore would be eager to see you."

At first, Harry felt that same resentment he had felt for Dumbledore... but it soon faded. Dumbledore had tried to protect him. He knew that. And that was why he resented him. But he also knew that Dumbledore always had his reasons. There was a reason why Dumbledore didn't tell him about the prophecy, if only to give him a few years of somewhat normalcy. For that, Harry could only be grateful.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"Can I Floo there now?"

Molly was quite taken aback, and a little sad. She had wanted him to stay a little longer, let her fuss over him a little longer, but she knew that it was more important for him to see Dumbledore.

"Of course Harry." She led him over to the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder in. The fire turned a brilliant green.

"Now Harry, remember, speak clearly and keep your elbow's tucked in."

Harry grinned at Miranda's shocked look. "It's a system of transportation. It's not great, but it's alright for emergencies."

"Can I...?"

Harry looked questioningly at Molly. "Can she?"

Molly appeared worried, but sighed. "Yes, dear. You can go after Harry."

Miranda looked a little nervous, but managed, "I'll see you soon Harry."

Harry nodded then stepped into the fireplace. "Dumbledore's office," he said loudly, and with a whoosh, he disappeared.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, to be faced with high-heeled, buckled boots. He quickly picked himself up off the floor, if only to make way for Miranda when she landed.

"Professor, sir," Harry said shyly.

"Is Miss Granger arriving any time−"

He was interrupted by a loud shriek, as Miranda hit the floor. She stood up, a large grin on her face. "Wow. That was fun!"

Dumbledore smiled. "I see she is."

Noticing Dumbledore for the first time, Miranda straightened herself. "Um... hi."

He peered over his half-moon glasses, taking her in. "Miss Granger, it's nice of you to finally join us."

Miranda blushed. "I..."

"There is no need to explain. I am quite aware of current your situation."

"Um... ok."

"I wish only to pose to you one question."

"What would that be sir?"

"Do you wish for your sister to be informed of your arrival at Hogwarts?"

Miranda thought for a moment, before saying, "No."

* * *

"Hermione!" A breathless Ron found Hermione in the library.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione was clearly frustrated with him. "You've distracted me so much lately, and I really need to start studying for our finals."

Ron looked at her quizzically. "Finals? 'Mione! They're ages away!" He shook is head, clearing the thought. There was clearly something much more important that he had to tell her. "It's Harry!"

Hermione slammed her book shut. "Ronald Weasley. Honestly? I'm trying to− Did you just say Harry?"

Ron nodded.

"Ron, say whatever it is that you have to say," she ordered.

Ron opened his mouth, but found that he couldn't say anything. He tried again. "He's back," he managed to spit it out, before collapsing onto a chair.

****

Well, there we have it. Another chapter, after soooo long, but the chapter itself is pretty long. I apologise over and over and over and over again... I am sooo sorry for taking FOREVER to write this. My plot really wasn't going the way that I had planned for it to go... so I had to sort of replan it... and then exams and everything... but yeah... hopefully I can get the next chapter up for you soon... though my fictionpress is in need of updating too... man, I used to be so into this story... now I've totally lost it. Ah wellz, review and let me know what you think. It would be much appreciated. Well, FF isn't letting me post... so I dunno when, if ever, I'll get this back to you... hopefully soon!


End file.
